Tainted
by KisandraWesker
Summary: Post RE5. A new virus that has been manufactured over in Tokyo, Japan is shipped over to the US, once again threatening a biohazard. When Chris goes on a solo investigation, he finds more than the virus... (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Tainted**

Summary: A new virus that has been manufactured over in Tokyo, Japan is shipped over to the US, once again threatening a biohazard. When Chris goes on a solo investigation, he finds more than the virus...

Prologue

Dallas, TX

11:47 p.m.

March 19th, 2005

Blood smeared on the walls.

Dead bodies littering the hallways.

A rank stench floating about the seemingly abandoned place.

That was Chris Redfield was seeing and smelling as he ventured inside this slaughter house-like place. He nearly gagged at the overwhelming smell of blood and death. His gun and flashlight were out in front of him, eyes scanning the dark hall. The floorboards creeked underneath his slow, cautious footsteps. His heart beat against his ribcage as he took slow, calming breaths. Reports say that a new virus has been shipped here to an UMBRELLA base in Dallas.

_UMBRELLA... reminds me of HIM when he was alive..._

Albert Wesker, the dreaded Tyrant that was finally killed by him and his partner, Sheva Alomar, when they were on a mission in Kijuju, Africa. Chris nearly shuddered at the thought of Wesker bonding with the Uroboros, giving him that monstrous look.

_That's all he was... a monster. _

Chris shook his head of the memory and continued on his way. He had more important things to worry about right now; like trying to find this virus that came from Tokyo. He slowly went down some stairs, the wood creaking under him again. Seeing a door ahead of him, he slowly reached and grabbed the knob. Before he turned it, he heard a noise on the other side, making him freeze and his heart skip a beat. Gulping, he placed his ear near the door.

Growling... snarling...

Chris stepped back, cocking back the hammer on his gun. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the knob again and slowly turned it.

Big mistake.

The door flew open and from the other side pounced a Cereberus, drool dripping from its lips and blood caked teeth bared in a snarl.

"... Oh great. Not you again."

With a bark, the beast charged, fangs ready to taste flesh.

**BLAM! BLAM!**

Two shots to the forehead ended its undead life. Barrel smoking, Chris sighed in relief and walked by the corpse and through the open door. The smell seemed to die off a little, but the corpses were still numerous. Looking at one, he saw that its throat had been ripped into. What puzzled Chris was that no blood was on the body.

_What the...? _

Hearing another noise behind him, he whipped around, gun ready to fire... but nothing was there. Chris sighed in annoyance and continued on his way.

_Maybe I'm just hearing things. Hope I'm not losing it..._

Coming to a huge room, the sight that he saw horrified the brunette.

The room was pitch black, save for the few sparks from broken computers that briefly lit the room. A couple of bodies were hung from the ceiling by wires that drooped from the tiles above. More blood was smeared on the walls as he saw more men in lab coats scattered across the room. One man was even impaled by a piece of twisted metal. More importantly, as Chris slowly stepped into the room, he saw gun shells on the floor. Picking one up, he closely examined it.

"These shells look familiar, but where did I see them before?" he asked himself as he tried to recall the exact memory.

Dropping it, he looked around for any more clues that could lead to who did this ghastly deed. His footsteps sloshed in the fresh blood as he went to the impaled scientist. Looking at him, he saw the same thing that he saw from the earlier corpse: no blood was present! His throat had been savagely torn into as well.

_Almost like a vampire. But, there's no such thing._

"What could've done this?" he wondered.

_**Don't you mean WHO? **_

Chris's eyes widened in horror and his body started to shake with fright as he heard a hauntingly familiar smug voice.

_No... it couldn't be... _

The mysterious, yet familiar voice chuckled. _**It looks like you've seen a ghost, Chris. Then again... you think I am, don't you? You think you're hearing this in your mind.**_

Chris whipped about, trying to find the source of the voice. "You can't be alive...! You just can't be! Sheva and I-"

Another chuckle. _**You believe that you and Miss Alomar successfully killed me back in Africa. Well, Chris... you may consider me a spirit... and I've come back to get my revenge!**_

Chris ran from the room, terror racing through him.

_**You can't run forever! **_The statement was followed by that awful laugh that relentlessly haunted Chris's nightmares.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Chris screamed out as he ran back towards the way he came.

_**Oh Chris... I'll never leave you alone. Not ever.**_

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, he fell as he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Looking back, one of the corpses had come to life, its glazed eyes locked onto the agent. Grabbing his gun, he shot twice point blank into the skull, killing it, before quickly getting to feet and continued running. Coming to another empty room, seeing no door to shut, he dove under a desk and curled up underneath, panting.

All was silent. That voice was gone, but it did nothing to calm the terror Chris was feeling right now.

_He couldn't be alive... he just can't! Not only he did go into that volcano, but we shot at him with TWO RPGs. No one could've survived that! _

Maybe he shouldn't have went solo for this. He should've had Jill or Sheva with him. His stubborness and recklessness was finally catching up to him, as much as he hated to admit it.

Footsteps...

Chris froze at the sounds, his body shaking again. They sounded really close now. Maybe it was just some zombies, but... they didn't have that shuffling noise to them. They were real human footsteps.

"Oh, Chris... where are you?"

There was that voice again... it sounded very close now than before.

_Oh God... he IS alive! He's right in the room! _

"Like I said, you can't hide forever. As much I enjoy our little game, it has end sooner or later."

Chris knew that a single loud breath would give him away and that would be it for him. He would be at HIS mercy. Chris's heart nearly stopped as he saw black booted feet pass by the desk. He dared not to breathe as they slowly walked by.

"I know you're in here, Christopher, so you might as well come out."

He tightly shut his eyes, wishing this were only one of his nightmares. Opening them, he saw the feet walking away from his sight. Steeling himself, he slowly peeked from underneath and saw the dreaded silhouette looking around the dark room, searching for his prey.

The figure stopped, a familiar nose hitting his nose. A sadistic smirk curled his lips and as turned towards the desk, Chris quickly ducked back under, hoping HE didn't see him. However, that scent was more than enough for him. Stalking towards the desk, his fingers brushing along the polished desktop.

"... I found you."

It was now or never. With a yell, Chris fired a few rounds at the figure as he made a beeline for the exit. A bullet entered the black cladded man's shoulder as the brunette ran from the room.

"So, you want to play it that way? Fine... have it your way."

Chris ran down the corridor, adrineline rushing through him, driving his will to survive. Just like back then...

Suddenly, he fell through a weak spot in the floor and he plummeted into the darkness below with a scream, which faded out as he disappeared. The figure stopped at the hole in the floor, the smirk still there. He retreated and went down a flight of stairs.

With Chris, he landed with a huge SPLASH! He surfaced, coughing up the water that found its way into his lungs. Treading water, he looked around. Talk about deja vu. The place almost seemed like the guardhouse basement he went to at the Arklay Mansion. He still couldn't figure out why anyone would have a floor filled with water. Seeing a platform ahead of him, he swam over to it. Climbing on, he stayed there on his hands and knees, catching his breath.

"Oh my Chris. You look like a drenched rat."

Gasping, he looked up towards the stairs a few feet from him to see Albert Wesker standing at the top landing, that calculating smirk of his on his face. Chris couldn't believe it, but the blond was right there in the flesh! He truly was alive!

Wesker slowly walked down the stairs, never taking his gaze off the soaked brunette."It's been a long time ever since our last meeting, hasn't it?" he asked.

Chris stood to his feet, his fear already gone. "Not long enough. Why are you still alive!" he snapped back.

Wesker stopped at the bottom of the steps. "The Uroboros regenerated my body, but as time passed, it started to destroy my body from the inside. I had to find an antidote and thankfully, a shipment came through from Tokyo. It was my new creation... and it not only saved me, but made me more powerful than ever," he dug out a small container similar to the one the T-virus was kept in. Within the purple liquid, there was a crimson tint to it.

"What is that?" he asked.

Wesker sighed and shook his head. "It should be obvious. Maybe being in the African heat fried most of your IQ while you were there," he said with a tone of annoyance.

Chris only glared in reply.

"They call it the Kyutetsuki virus. Do you know what it means?" Wesker added.

Chris thought for a moment. His mind almost traveled back to the bloodless corpses he saw earlier. Slowly, the pieces came together as his mind went back and forth between the container in the Tyrant's hand and the bodies. Almost like a vampire...

It finally clicked in his mind...

Wesker saw the shocked look on the brunette for he laughed, showing... pointed teeth! Chris almost fell back into the water as he saw the fangs in the blond's mouth. "That means-"

"Yes, Christopher. Kyutetsuki, in Japanese, means... vampire." Wesker took off his sunglasses, revealing all crimson eyes, and inhaled deeply, taking in an unknown scent. "And your blood... smells excellent," he said with a hiss.

Not wanting to end up like the other guys he saw, Chris ran, but Wesker right behind him. Seeing an exit, Chris went into a full sprint, but his hopes were dashed as Wesker landed in front of it, giving him a hungry look. The blond stalked towards him as the brunette backed away, his heart going a mile a minute.

"I can hear your heart racing, pumping that blood that I've come to love." Wesker licked his lips, his eyes dancing with bloodlust. "I wonder how sweet it will taste on my tongue," he hissed again.

Chris almost shuddered at his tone. His eyes shifted about for another exit. Seeing the stairs, he made a break for them, only for Wesker to block his way again. He was trapped! He suddenly fell backwards as he felt his feet trip over an unknown object. As he landed on his back, Wesker was on him in an instant, fangs bared. Chris tried to punch him off, but both his arms and legs were pinned down, leaving him helpless.

"I had fun with our little game, but... it seems this time around, I win," Wesker chuckled.

With that, he dug his fangs into his neck, the taste of blood coating his tongue. He heard Chris scream underneath as the fangs went deeper into his jugular.

Chris felt his life being sucked away with every drop of blood that Wesker drank in. He wanted to shove him off, but he couldn't. His vision was slowly fading to blackness. He had lost...

He was going to die by Wesker's hand...

_I'm sorry, everyone... especially you, Claire._

What seemed like forever, Wesker finally took his fangs out of his neck and licked his blood coated lips. Chris's eyes seemed almost empty as blood continued to seep from the wound. The vampire Tyrant ran his tongue along the wound, earning a shudder and a moan from the brunette, causing him to raise an eyebrow. He straightened up, his legs straddling Chris's hips. He seemed to think for a moment before getting off Chris and scooping him into his arms. Trekking back up the stairs, he found his way out of the building. Getting outside, he looked to the brunette in his arms, who had went unconscious earlier.

"I showed Jill my world. It's time I showed to you as well," he said to him before disappearing into the woods.


	2. Chapter 1: Deja vu much?

**Ch 1**

Chris falls and now, he's at Wesker's mercy! What becomes of him now?

Deja vu much?

_**Blood. Mangled bodies everywhere. **_

_**That's all there was around him. In his hand was a severed head. It was Claire's.**_

_**He screamed.**_

Chris bolted up from his sleep, still screaming, a cold sweat covering his exposed upper body and hyperventilating. His heart still raced from the surreal nightmare. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally managed to calm himself down. It was just a dream... nothing else.

_But, it felt so real. Like I actually..._

He shivered at the still vivid images that ran through his mind until he shook them away. He ran a hand through his hair. But, something felt off...

Getting a good look around, he saw that he was in a huge bedroom, but who's exactly? The walls were painted a light gray. The carpet was cream colored. But that wasn't the feeling he was getting. There's only one thing...

Gulping, he peeked underneath the dark red cotton sheets... and he frowned. He was naked.

_Oh shit... that's just great._

Looking over to a chair in the bottom right corner of the room, he saw a set of clothes there. It was a black cotton button down shirt with black denim jeans.

"Why am I not surprised?" he sighed as he slid out of bed and wrapped the sheet around himself.

Getting dressed, he went to the mirror attached to the back of the bedroom door. As he looked himself over, he saw something that severely startled him...

His brown eyes were now crimson like Wesker's!

_What the hell... how did I-_

His mind suddenly flashed back to what happened at that place he was investigating.

**Flashback**

_**"I had fun with our little game, but... it seems this time around, I win," Wesker chuckled. **_

_**With that, he dug his fangs into Chris's neck.**_

**End Flashback**

Chris's hand subconsciously traveled to the spot where Wesker bit him and gently rubbed it, yet he found no puncture marks. Did they heal over while he was asleep? Suddenly, he winced at a pain on his tongue. Sticking a finger inside, he pulled it back out and found a droplet of blood on it. Getting more scared now, he slowly ran his tongue over his teeth. Instead of regular teeth... he felt fangs.

_Oh no... oh hell no! _

He was infected with the Kyutetsuki virus!

_Shit..._

His eyes widened in horror at the frightening truth before and within him. What would Claire think? Hell, what would the others think of him if they saw him like this? He felt a minor headache coming on, but he shook it off. Taking a deep breath, he left the bedroom. He slowly walked down the hall, which was lined with a few paintings. Coming to an open doorway, he went down the crimson carpeted stairs. Just seeing the color made him shudder again as he remembered the nightmare he had.

_It was only a damn dream! Get a hold of yourself, Chris!_

Arriving at the bottom, he looked around again, taking in his new surroundings.

"Like my home, Chris?"

He nearly jumped at the sudden statement. Turning towards, what he believed to be, the living room, he saw Wesker sitting on one of the couches, typing on his laptop. Chris gave him a suspicious look.

"Where am I?" he asked, trying to keep his building rage out of control.

"My mansion in New York City. One of my agents picked us up by helicopter and took us here. You've been out for three days," he replied.

_Three days? It felt like a week! Then... that means... _

Punching in a few more keys, Wesker shut his laptop and rose from his seat. "You must be hungry," he said with a smirk.

"Not really. I lose my appetite around you," Chris quipped.

Wesker raised an eyebrow. "... That's not what I meant. How do you feel right now? Besides angry?" he asked.

Chris gave him a look, but answered anyways. "I just have a minor headache, that's-" Suddenly, an intense wave of pain tore through him and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach. "What's... what's going on? Why am I-"

Wesker knelt next to Chris and taking out a small knife, he slit his wrist and held it out to him. "Here. Take it or the pain will only get worse," he said.

Chris wanted to refuse, but his new instincts were telling him otherwise and he bit into the blond's wrist, drinking in the liquid. It didn't have metallic taste to it like it usually did, but... it had a sweet taste. The vampire side of him was leaping for joy as the blood ran smoothly down his throat, filling him.

"That's it, Chris... drink up," Wesker softly hissed.

Chris clutched Wesker's wrist, pumping out more of his blood into his mouth, his hunger getting the best of him.

_Chris, what the hell are you doing! Stop! _

Coming back to his senses, Chris jerked back, panting. His lips were coated with Wesker's blood, but he wiped it off in disgust. "What the... what did I just-"

Wesker chuckled as he stood to his feet. "Looks like your hunger overtook you, just like it did to me the first time," he said.

"That was YOU?" Chris gasped.

"Unfortunately, no. There was another responsible for the slaughtering. One of the scientists there was infected and didn't know any better about the virus. When I got there, he was finishing off another one. I was already injected with the virus before the incident, so I knew about what I needed to do in order to survive. I fed, therefore, killing him. I swore I tasted alcohol on his blood. Those idiots down there could've at least checked him," Wesker explained while slowly pacing back and forth.

"When I got there, I didn't any traces of the virus. Was it shipped somewhere-" his sentence was cut short when Wesker's cell phone rang.

The blond growled in annoyance before digging into his pocket and pulling out a black cell, answering it. "Hello?"

There was a silence and Chris saw Wesker's free hand clench into an angry fist. Also, he could've sworn that his eyes were glowing slightly with that anger. Whoever it was on the other line, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the unlucky person to have to call the Tyrant.

"... Very well. Try and contain as much as you can." Wesker shut his phone, ending the call. He turned to Chris. "The virus got loose and is now in the UMBRELLA building," he said to him.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"One of my incompetent workers got clumsy and you can guess what happened next from there. This is a good time to teach you about your new powers-"

"Powers that I did NOT want!" Chris interjected angrily.

"... You will when we get there," Wesker replied calmly as he prepared to leave.

"Wait, what the hell is this 'we'? Since when did this become my problem, too? Plus, what makes you think I'm going with you?" Chris said defiantly.

Wesker crossed his arms and gave the brunette a 'Oh really?' look. "Honestly, there is no choice but to come with me. Your body needs to feed, otherwise, you certainly WILL die. And I'm sure that you want to see your friends and sister again, don't you?" he replied smoothly.

Chris, as much as he hated to admit, knew Wesker had a point. Now that he was infected, he had to learn how to deal with the hunger pangs. An exaggerated sigh escaped his lips. He hated it when the blond was right.

_Dammit... I wished he would've stayed dead._

"So, shall we go?" Wesker said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Chris reluctantly nodded before following Wesker to his black Camero. Jumping into the shotgun seat, Wesker got into the driver's seat and started the engine. Throwing the car into Drive, the car tore out of the driveway and onto the road, going from 0 to 60 in 3.5 seconds. Taking out his cell phone again, he dialed a number. After two rings, the recepient answered.

"Miss Wong, I need a report on the virus containment. What's the percentage?" Wesker said.

There was a brief moment of silence and an unhappy look come aross his face. "Only 40%? Where is it mostly?" he asked her, trying to keep control of his rapidly failing composure.

_That can't be good. Only 40% contained?_

"... Ok. I'll see what I can do. I'm bringing in a partner to assist me." He shut his phone. "Shit!" he hissed in anger.

"What's going on with the virus?" Chris asked.

"It's near the labs. That's where most of my monsters are at. If it gets any worse, they'll become more blood thirsty and kill anything that gets in their way, including their own kind," Wesker growled, accelerating faster.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the huge tower. Getting out of the car, the two hurried inside. The main lobby, like the building Chris investigated, was covered in blood and dead bodies. It was deja vu all over again.

"Chris, can you smell it? The virus" Wesker asked.

"... Yeah, I can, but the blood smell is overpowering it." Chris covered his nose. "It's making me get that feeling again," he replied.

"I know, Chris. Me as well, but we have keep going. We need to get this contained, otherwise, it will be like Raccoon City all over again. Only this time... the city will be inhabited by blood thirsty vampires instead of flesh craving zombies," Wesker said.

Chris grimaced at the sheer thought of the city becoming a feeding ground. Wesker went over to an elevator and pressed the UP button. Waiting for a moments, he looked up to see no light. The elevator was out. He cursed under his breath at this misfortune.

"We're going to have to take the stairs. The elevator's not working," he said to Chris.

"... Brilliant," Chris groaned at the bad news.

Wesker only rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses before heading to a door on the left with the brunette behind him. Listening for any unpleasant sounds first, he opened the door slowly. His eyes shifted about, scanning the back stairwell. Seeing no sign of the undead, the two entered in.

"The labs are on the 5th floor. Hopefully, Miss Wong has already made her escape," he said before starting his way up.

As Chris followed him, he couldn't help but ask this "Why do you keep monsters in the first place?"

Wesker stopped for a second. "... Chris, if there's one thing you should know, you shouldn't ask questions that you don't want answers to. You may regret it later if the answer should startle or anger you in any way," he replied before continued.

Chris gave him a look, but sighed in defeat before following the blond up the few flights of stairs. Getting to the fifth floor, Wesker opened the door slowly, poking his head out and looking around. He slipped inside and the brunette slid in behind him, quietly closing the door. The hall was dark, save for a dim light at the end. Thanks to his enhanced sight, Chris could see just fine, as if the lights were never out. He gasped slightly at a smear of blood on the right wall.

Suddenly, they heard growling noises from around the corner, followed by the sound of bones being crunched. Chris winced at the all-too-familiar sound as he heard it himself when Kenneth became a zombie snack at Arklay Mansion.

"I think they're already loose," he whispered to Wesker, who gave him a nod in reply.

They soundlessly crept to the corner and Chris volunteered to take a peek. Slowly inching his head around, the sight before him sent another feeling of deja vu, followed by nausea through him at what he saw. A figure in a white lab coat, which was stained with blood, had a body in its hands and was busy draining the unlucky victim's blood out. But, that wasn't all. It was chomping on, what looked like, the victim's heart. Chris backed up near Wesker, the sight almost making him sick.

"It's not a monster. It's one of your colleagues turned blood-thirsty," he whispered, trying to calm his queasy stomach.

Wesker looked around the corner and he saw the creature stop in the middle of its meal, another scent hitting its nose. Slowly, it slowly turned and looked over its shoulder and glazed over crimson eyes met hidden crimson ones. With an inhuman screech, it charged for the Tyrant vampire.

"Chris, move!" Wesker ordered and grabbing the brunette's wrist and pulled him out of the rampaging vampire's path.

It hissed at them as it stalked towards them, fangs dripping with fresh blood. Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Chris glared and hissed back, his crimson eyes glowing dimly with sudden bloodlust. Wesker chose to stand by and watch this scene unfold with piqued interest.

_It's the virus again. _A smirk curled his lips. _This should be interesting to watch._

The two vampires circled each other, silently daring the other to attack. The creature attacked first and Chris quickly ended its undead life by ramming his fist clean through its chest. It screeched in pure agony before the brunette wrenched his blood drenched hand back out. It fell to the ground in a heap and its blood pooled around it. Feeling his hunger spike again, Chris knelt down and tore his fangs into its neck.

_Chris, stop! Get a hold of yourself!_

But, the mental plea fell on deaf ears as he continued to feed like how the creature fed on the human earlier. Oh, how he savored the sweet and rich taste on his tongue...! To him, it was his chocolate.

"That's enough!" he suddenly heard Wesker bark.

Chris whirled on him, hissing at him in a threatening way. How dare he interrupt his meal! Getting to his feet, he shot a look of pure bloodlust at the blond, his blood stained fangs bared in a snarl. Sighing, Wesker took off his sunglasses and slipped them into his pocket. His irises slitting, he let out a hiss of warning of his own.

"It's time you finally learned your place, Chris," he growled as the two circled each other like Chris did with the rogue.

Chris, with a shriek, leapt at Wesker. Wesker connected a Panther Fang to his jaw, knocking him backwards. The brunette slammed into the marble floor, but he would not relent as he got to his feet rather quickly. Suddenly, the fingertip parts of his gloves came off, revealing two inch razor sharp nails.

_Chris, stop this! This is not you! You're becoming a monster! _

Mentally shoving the voice out of his mind, Chris went on the attack again. This time, as Wesker made to dodge one of his swipes, another swipe connected to his face, leaving behind four deep gashes in his cheek. He slammed into the wall behind him, a hand to his bleeding cheek. The scent of blood only drove Chris more crazier as he pounced again. Deciding that enough was enough, Wesker grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the floor again. There, he pinned him down.

"Chris, that's enough! You need to fight this! Otherwise, you WILL be a beast for the rest of your pathetic life!" he shouted.

Somehow, Chris managed to wriggle free and flipped Wesker over so he was the one on top. He ripped away part of the collar of Wesker's shirt and savagely bit down on his neck, spraying some blood onto the floor. Wesker tried not to scream, but it was ripped from him as Chris bit deeper while his claws dug into his shoulders, not letting go of his next would-be meal. After a moment, Wesker's face relaxed and managed another smirk.

"Hn... I guess this makes us even for now..." he managed to whisper into Chris's ear.

_STOP IT! THAT'S ENOUGH!_

Chris's eyes snapped open and saw what he was doing: he was actually feeding off Wesker! But... how? Straightening up, he looked down at the blond with absolute shock in his eyes, who had a smirk on his face.

"Wha... what did I- where's the-" he looked behind him and saw the corpse of the beast. "Did I-"

"Actually..." Chris turned back to Wesker, who hadn't moved. "The virus took over you again. I disrupted your 'meal' and you got pissed off, per say. I guess feeding on me brought you back to your senses," he explained.

Chris said nothing, for he was still in shock from what he said. He saw Wesker cock his head to the side a little, showing the blood stained spot on his neck. "Aren't you going to finish? I believe you don't want to go through what you just did again," he added.

Chris did nothing for a moment; was Wesker actually trying to help him? He finally replied by leaning back towards the exposed flesh and sink his fangs into the blond's neck again. Wesker showed no signs of pain as he watched him finish up.

After a few minutes, the brunette finally let go and licked his lips of the blood. Getting to his feet again, he offered Wesker a hand. Surprising him, Wesker took it and pulled himself up. The wound has closed up a few seconds later. Stepping over the corpse of the victim, they entered the next room. Like the halls, the lights were out, but this was no problem for the male vampires. The room was completely trashed, like a tornado had gone through and wrecked the place.

"This is the lab... or what's left of it, that is," He looked to two rows of cages that varied in different sizes and saw most of them were empty! "Stay alert. Most of them are loose in here," Wesker said lowly.

Chris nodded and they walked through the trashed lab. Again, they saw small evidences of blood splatters. Sparks of electricity flew from the severely damaged technology in the huge room, briefly lighting up parts of the lab. Out from the corner of his eye, Chris spotted a handgun in one of the fallen guard's hand. Walking over, he retrieved it and frisked the corpse for any remaining ammo. He came up with three boxes of them and put them in his pocket. Checking the gun, he saw ten bullets remaining inside. Loading it back up to full capacity, he caught to Wesker, who was waiting for him.

"Found a weapon, I see," he said.

"Thank God. I don't like the feeling of being empty-handed, unlike you," Chris replied, holstering the weapon.

"... Well, I'm more used to it than you are. You're just starting," Wesker shrugged.

"And those hands are stained with blood of people you mercilessly killed!" Chris retorted angrily.

Wesker only smirked before replying "It's business" and continuing on his way. Chris clenched a fist and shot a glare behind his back before following him. He wished he would've drained him dry.

Wait! What did he just say?

_I'm NOT a monster, unlike him! _


	3. Chapter 2: Bad to worse

**Ch 2**

Chris and Wesker unexpectedly run into a roadblock... a HUGE roadblock...

Bad to worse

The two vampires made their way of the maze of wreckage once called the lab. Wesker suddenly stopped Chris by holding out his arm, eyes narrowing. Chris wanted to voice his questioning mind, but the blond put a finger to his own lips and walked towards a door to his left. Putting an ear to the door, he listened for a moment.

Loud, inhuman shrieks...

Wesker backed away from the door, getting a good idea of what's behind there. "Get ready," he whispered to Chris.

Chris got his newly aquired handgun ready, his grip on it tightening. The door was being banged on relentlessly, whoever it was trying to make their escape. Then, they both heard, what sounded like, nails on the steel door. The sounds grinded at Chris's and Wesker's eardrums, making them wince slightly.

"Oh God, my ears! What the hell is doing that!" Chris hissed, trying hard to stay focused.

"We're about to find out very shortly," Wesker growled, clenching his hands into fists.

The banging got more severe and more forceful until finally, the door came off its hinges and flew at the guys. They dove out of the way and saw a half a dozen pairs of crimson eyes staring back at them. Out came several Hunters and Eliminators, all thirsting for their blood. Chris fired his gun, picking off a couple of Hunters while Wesker dealt with the Eliminators. Two pounced onto his back, trying to get to his neck, but Wesker skillfully threw them off by grabbing their wrists and flinging them into a pile of broken computers. The remaining electricity inside fried them to a crisp. Chris was knocked to the floor by a Hunter, but held his claws at bay. He drove his left foot into its chest, kicking it off, before firing two rounds in between its eyes. Quickly getting to his feet, he fired the last two rounds into the last two Hunters, both of them headshots, before running over to Wesker.

Wesker was finishing off another Eliminator when the last one pounced on his back and bit into his neck. He briefed yelped in pain before prying off the mutated monkey and driving his hand through its chest. He dropped it to the ground and held his non-bloodied hand to his bleeding neck, which was now healing slowly. Chris heaved a sigh of relief before putting in a fresh magazine in his gun after tossing the empty one.

"I suppose I should thank you," Wesker said smuggly while pulling away his hand to reveal his healed skin.

They heard a loud roar, followed by an equally loud crash from the room the creatures came from. Rushing into the room, it was the size of an average bedroom, but the ceiling was fifteen feet from the floor. They saw a huge hole in the wall near the now empty cages at the back. It had to be at least fifteen feet in height. Chris got closer, closely inspecting it. He left something wet on his left hand. Bringing it into his sight, he saw blood covering most of his palm. The scent hit his nose and daring a lick, he quickly spat it out as he tasted something foul.

"Ugh... nasty," he said in disdain.

Wesker only smirked. "Then, why did you do it?" he teased.

"Shut up, Wesker! Like you would care, as long as your hunger is satisfied!" Chris snapped at him.

"Are we just going to stand here and bicker like children? Or are we going to hunt down that mysterious beast?" Wesker replied smoothly, crossing his arms.

Chris growled in annoyance, but finally nodded and followed Wesker out of the room. This was going to a LONG night...

Upon exiting the room, two turned scientists were feeding on the corpses of the monsters that Wesker and Chris just defeated. Chris saw Wesker's eyes flash suddenly as the blond whistled at them, getting their attention. One looked up, a black haired male, blood dribbling from its lips. With a hiss, he ran towards Wesker, who simply grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall behind him. Tilting his head to the left slightly with his thumb, Wesker bared his fangs and sunk them into his neck with unrestrained hunger. The rogue screeched, getting the attention of the other, which was an auburn haired female. She dashed for Chris, who fired five rounds into her, three into her chest and two between her eyes, quickly killing her. Wesker finally finished feeding and dropped the corpse. He ran his tongue along his lips, licking up the remaining blood, and smirked.

"Like I said, you don't care who you feed on, as long as your hunger is quenched," Chris said with a glare.

Wesker only shrugged. "I, too, have to stay alive. Besides..." he looked to the now dead rogue. "They're no longer human, so it doesn't matter," he replied.

"Doesn't matter? Doesn't matter! Wesker, this virus has ruined my life now, thanks to you! Why didn't you stay dead in Africa! None of this would be happening!" Chris yelled at him, eyes glowing in anger.

"UMBRELLA should've taught you something about gods; they're impossible to kill," Wesker chuckled.

"You're no god, Wesker! You'll NEVER be! You'll always be a washed up monster-" No sooner than those words left Chris's mouth, he found himself pinned against the same wall where the rogue was by his throat, hoisted a few feet off the ground.

He tried to pry Wesker's hand off, but his grip was like iron. Wesker glared dangerously at him behind his sunglasses. "You're trying my patience, Chris. I gave you something that most men would kill for. I let you feed off me TWICE. If this little incident hadn't happened, I would've killed you a long time ago."

Chris felt his lungs burning from the need of air as he tried again to remove the Tyrant's gloved hand from his neck.

"Now then..." Wesker tossed Chris to the floor. "Shall we get going? Or do you want try me further?" he said in an eeriely calm voice.

Chris rubbed his hurting neck, taking in big gulps of air. Suddenly, both of them heard that loud roar from the room and without waiting for a reply, Wesker went back into the cage room, vanishing from sight. Gathering himself, Chris quickly followed the blond through the huge hole in the back wall. The new path led to...

"... My office," Wesker whispered, both slightly shocked at the sight before them.

But, everything, like the lab, was trashed. The desk was overturned, papers were scattered across, some of the windows were shattered, the desktop computer was on the polished marble floor, smashed to pieces. But, what shocked them the most was when they heard a pain-filled moan from behind the overturned desk. Going behind it, there laid Sherry Birkin, most of her shoulder length blonde hair covered in dried blood. Her white short sleeve shirt and blue skirt were mostly torn.

"Sherry!" Wesker knelt next to her and held her in his arms. "Sherry, can you hear me?" he asked.

Her eyes fluttered open and saw her adoptive uncle staring back at her. "... Uncle Wesker?" she asked weakly, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Are you ok, kid?" Chris asked, kneeling on the other side of her, checking her for any injuries.

"... I think so. I was trying to find you, but I see this creature coming at me and then... nothing. ! Ada! I have- aah!" Sherry yelped as she clutched her stomach, mouth open in a silent scream.

Wesker cursed under his breath as he saw fangs already in her mouth and eyes bleeding into crimson. Without a second thought, he slit his left wrist with his knife and held it to the girl. Smelling blood, she looked to him in surprise.

"Take it. It'll save you," he only replied.

Trusting him, she plunged her new teeth into his wrist. Like Chris, she thought it would taste metallic as blood always tasted, but it didn't. It tasted rich and creamy like melted chocolate that easily ran down her throat. After a minute, she pulled away and licked at his wrist, getting any loose blood. The wound closed up and Wesker helped Sherry to her feet.

"Thank you, Uncle Wesker," she said.

He nodded in reply. The loud roar came again, but this time, it sounded close.

"We need to get out of here and find a more open spot to fight this thing. Where would be a good place?" Chris asked.

"I know! There's a training room on the floor below! We could lead it towards there!" Sherry piped up.

"No, Sherry. You need to get out of here," Wesker said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"No! I need to find Ada-" Sherry began to argue, but Wesker cut her off again.

"Ada escaped. You need to as well. Chris and I will handle the beast," he assured her.

Finally, Sherry reluctantly nodded and gave him a brief embrace before she left, disappearing down the hall. With her taken care of, the boys started their way out when they felt the floor under their feet shake violently, making them both fall to the ground. Cracks appeared in the floor as the shaking got worse.

"What now!" Chris shouted over the rumbling.

Before Wesker could answer, the spot where they were at caved in, plummeting them towards the ground, screaming, with debris falling around them. They and the debris landed on the next floor with a loud racket. A large chunk of marble hit Chris on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. When the dust settled, everything was silent. A groan quickly broke it as Wesker slowly got to his feet, brushing off pieces of rubble. Looking around, he saw that they landed in the training room, their intended location. It was the size of a high school gymnasium with four thick white cement pillars, which were now three, spread twenty yards from each other in a square. His sunglasses had came off when they fell. The nicks and cuts he suffered were already healed, leaving only torn portions of his coat and shirt. Looking up, he spotted the huge hole.

_We must've fallen about thirty feet. That monster must have immense amount of power to break a pillar as if it were a twig._

He quickly spotted Redfield laying on his stomach, unconscious from the blow to the head. Before he could attempt to wake him up, he heard the roar again, its vibrations echoing off the walls and pounded into Wesker's ears.

He winced at the loud feral cry as he saw the beast step from the shadows. What Wesker saw next made his eyes widened in shock more than surprise; it had a long, red flesh tentacle in front of its body from fused arms, pale white skin splattered with dried blood, two huge demonic wings on its back and a blood red flesh bubble where the mouth used to be.

_It... it can't be! _

**Hello... comrade Wesker. **

The creature shrunk, its tentacle reverting back to two regular human arms. The body grew lesser muscular as the skin tanned and was covered by a black robe and black pants underneath. Silver hair grew from the top of his head and two crimson eyes slowly opened to gaze at the man who assassinated him. A smirk tugged at his lips. Standing before him was the ex-Colonel and head of the folded Russian UMBRELLA base.

"... Sergei," Wesker whispered in disbelief.

"It's been a long time, Wesker. The last time we met, it was in Moscow when you defeated me and stole the data from the Red Queen. Not only that, you shut her down, therefore, shutting down UMBRELLA," Sergei chuckled darkly.

"Let me guess: the Kyutetsuki virus saved you," Wesker deadpanned.

"Why, yes, all thanks to a good friend I made," Sergei replied.

Wesker raised a suspicious eyebrow at this. "Who is this... friend of yours?" he asked.

Sergei chuckled again. "So you could find them and kill them as well like you did me?" he scoffed before proclaiming "Sorry, Wesker, but not before we settle things between us first. It was a shame that we had to end our relationship in UMBRELLA. Now, it is ME who shall be the victor!"

Whipping off his cloak, his wings exploded from his back. His eyes started to get a feral look in them as he began to transform again. Instead of the form Wesker saw back in Russia, he saw him transform into something more deadly.

Suddenly, his physique began to grow muscular again, but it became somewhat plated down his front, starting from the chest, and his height began to grow and stopped at fifteen feet. His hands formed into monstrous claws. His mouth was full of razor sharps fangs and his face lengthened into a muzzle. A long, powerful plated tail grew from his backside and flailed about wildly. Black and silver fur grew until it covered everything but his plated front. Going down on all fours, he looked like a cross between a dragon and a huge werewolf. His pupiless crimson eyes gazed down at the glaring Tyrant vampire. Chris awoke to the roar and looking towards the source, his eyes widened in horror at what was the culprit.

_Is that... the beast? _

**MEET THE BEGINNING OF YOUR DEMISE, WESKER! PREPARE... TO DIE! **the monster Sergei roared at him.

"I killed you once in Russia and I'll do it again," Wesker snarled, fangs bared and eyes narrowed in anger.


	4. Chapter 3: Clash of the vampires

**Ch 3**

Wesker and Sergei face off once again. This time, Chris joins in.

Clash of the vampires

Chris slowly stood to his feet, searched about and readied his gun, aiming at Sergei.

"Bullets will do no good here, Chris. You'll be wasting your ammo. Let me deal with Vladimir," Wesker called over to him while not taking his eyes off the huge beast that was the former Russian Colonel.

Sensing no lie, Chris holstered his weapon. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to sit on the sidelines. Plus, you're crazy if you think you can take him on alone," he added.

"Heh... you haven't changed over the years. You're still stubborn as ever, but don't expect me to save your skin every time," Wesker smirked as Chris stepped to his side.

"You won't need to. As you said, we Redfields have luck on our side, remember?" Chris smartly replied, cracking his knuckles.

"Indeed, but let's see how much you have," Wesker said.

**ENOUGH TALK! PREPARE TO DIE! **Sergei roared before swinging his massive tail at them.

The two vampires jumped out of the way and retaliated. Wesker dodged the swiping claws and jumped onto his back. Sergei proceeded to buck and toss about, but the blond would not be shaken off that easily as he dug his claws into the soft skin on his neck, earning a screech of pain. Seeing an opportunity, Chris quickly extended his own claws and leaping onto the long muzzle of the beast, he scratched both eyes, making Sergei go blind. But, before he could escape, Chris was grabbed from behind and flung all the way across the training room, where he slammed into the wall, leaving a shallow crater. He slid to the floor with a moan.

"Pathetic, Chris!" Wesker shouted at him before going back to work on the now blind Sergei.

**YOU LITTLE FLEAS! I'LL TEAR YOU APART! **He roared, desperately trying to find the two males.

Wesker jumped off his back, landing soundlessly before ducking underneath the monstrous ex-Colonel. Sergei sniffed the air and quickly locked onto Wesker's and Chris's scents. Every step he took shook the entire room. Even the remaining pillars started to crack from the immense shaking, but it shook the cobwebs out of Chris's head and saw the beast heading his way. Seeing he was still blinded and now bleeding from the eyes, he quietly slunk away.

**I CAN SMELL YOU, SO DO NOT THINK YOU CAN HIDE FOREVER! **

_That's what you think, you psychotic monster! _Chris thought as he hid behind Sergei's right flank.

Sergei sniffed again, this time he smelled the brunette behind him and his jaws lunged for where he was at. At the last second, Chris jumped away, leaving Sergei to bite his own leg. He howled in agony and Wesker took this chance to jam his left claw into the left leg, causing more pain for the beast. Then, he thrusted his other hand in and with a yell, tore the leg off! Blood spewed onto the floor in a fountain, some getting onto the blond. Chris nearly got sick at the sight, but swallowed back the nausea.

**YOU ANNOYING COCKROACH!** Sergei screamed as he fell to the floor with a loud crash.

The huge amount of blood that was being currently being spilt spiked his hunger, but quickly suppressed it before it could get a foothold.

_You're not getting the best of me again! Not today!_

But, his instincts were going haywire from the scent and his body began to shake from the internal struggle ensuing between his human and vampire side. But, he didn't see the huge claw coming at him until Wesker shouted "CHRIS, YOU IDIOT! WATCH OUT!"

Chris snapped out of his trance and leapt away at the last second, just as the claw slammed into the spot where he once stood.

"That was close..." he heaved in relief.

Wesker jumped back onto Sergei's back, wanting to finish what he started.

**OH NO YOU DON'T! **Sergei snatched Wesker off his back and flung towards the other side.

Wesker yelled as he went through the concrete wall and slid to a stop on the ground, a deep gash on the back of his head. He slowly rose to his feet, but was once again snatched up by his tail. Bringing him to his face, Sergei tightened his grip, making Wesker struggle in his grasp. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat.

**YOU WERE VERY FOOLISH FOR THINKING YOU AND THAT AGENT COULD DEFEAT ME. FACE IT, COMRADE WESKER. YOU. WILL. DIE!**

Wesker, however, smirked despite the pain. "Heh... I think not," he managed to chuckle.

**WHAT?**

Suddenly, he howled again. While the monstrous Colonel was distracted, Chris, having lost the struggle and now back into his primal stage, had sliced his tail clean off, spilling more blood onto the floor. This released Wesker and he landed on his head. There, he said only two words.

"Game over."

With a roar, Wesker proceeded to rip off both Sergei's wings and toss them aside. Chris, running on all fours like an animal, latched onto Sergei's exposed neck and repeatedly began slashing at it. Sergei continued to shriek as the two vampires brutually tore apart the vampiric Russian, bloodlust dancing in both their eyes. Everywhere they slashed or bit, the crimson liquid showered them, quenching their thrist. Finally, Sergei's life was near its end as he slumped to the floor after losing so much blood. Not even the virus could save him, due to the extensive damage the two former STARS partners dealt out. As the finishing blow, Wesker took Sergei's huge head and with an almighty wrench, snapped his neck. His head rotated 180 degrees with a sickening, wet SNAP before going limp.

Both guys were drenched from head to toe in blood as they stood before the corpse, panting slightly. Chris crouched beside Wesker like a gargoyle, still in his primal stage, but a little controlled.

"Just like last time..." Wesker muttered, referring to eight years ago in the siberian country.

Chris let out one last hiss at the corpse as if agreeing with the blond. A sudden vibration got Wesker's attention. Reaching into his pocket, he looked at the caller ID. It was Sherry. "Hello?"

_Uncle Wesker! Thank God! I heard loud noises from the training room-_

"I thought I told you to leave, Sherry! What are you still doing inside?" Wesker scolded.

_I ran into a few rogues, but I'm ok. But... I don't remember much. One moment, I'm staring them down and the next, they're dead and I'm covered in blood! _

Wesker sighed and looked at Chris, who had his head cocked to the side slightly in confusion, before explaining. "Sherry, the virus took over you, plus the hunger. Chris is the same way right now. Listen, after you finish up, I want you out by the time we finish up here, understand?"

_Ok, uncle. _With that, she hung up and Wesker shut his phone and shoved back into his pocket.

Looking to the virus-controlled brunette, he nodded to him before dashing for the exit. Chris quickly followed him, easily keeping up as they ran down the halls.

"First things first, you need a meal," Wesker said to Chris, who perked his head up at the mention of the word.

Chris growled in understanding, but suddenly screeched to a stop, catching an unknown scent. No longer hearing the four limbs running along the floor, Wesker looked behind him and saw the BSAA agent sniffing the air. Locking onto the scent, Chris snarled and ran the other direction.

"Chris, wait!" Wesker called before going after him.

Skidding around the corner, Chris spotted his prey; a Licker! It was currently feasting on an unlucky rogue. It turned and hissed at the agent, who let out an inhuman shriek, making Wesker cover his ears from the frequency. As the two were ready to tear at each other, the Licker was suddenly impaled through the head by a long, bone-like arm part of a wing. Another one flew out of the darkness and together, tore the beast in half and tossed the corpse halves to either side of the hall.

"... I'm... not done yet, Wesker." came a raspy, Russian voice.

Wesker gritted his teeth in a snarl of his own as a heavily damaged human Sergei emerged, his clothes in tatters and his blood dripping to the floor. A weary smirk curled his lips. His legs have grown back somehow as he stumbled slowly towards the two.

"Did... you really think... I would beaten that easily? Ha... not this time, you... little black cockroach," he boasted, despite the immense pain he was feeling.

Wesker, however, scoffed. "You're just as stubborn as Miss Lisa Trevor was. I could've sworn she liked me..." he chuckled a little at the memory of the deformed host of the G-virus following him during his escape from his mansion.

Then, he turned serious again. "But, like Lisa, I will make sure you stay dead" he heard Chris growl. "Or rather... have my little friend dispose of you for me." Leaning into Chris's ear, he whispered "Go get him."

With those words, Chris took off like a shot towards Sergei. Sergei tried to fend off the hungry brunette, but he was easily disarmed and Chris tore into his neck, drinking away the last of the Russian's blood. With a final death shout that turned into a strangled gurgle, the Colonel was finally dead. Releasing him, Chris's eyes lost that primal glint, indicating that he was back to normal as he straightened up. Wesker smirked.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said.

"Ha ha, shut up. And one more thing: I'm not your freakin' pet!" Chris replied sourly, not in the best of moods. Especially if you went beast for awhile.

Wesker chuckled before turning and heading back the way they intended to go previously. Chris wiped his lips with the back of his hand before following the blond. The two were in silence, save for the few rogues they would spot and kill. Stopping near an armory room, Wesker typed in a few keys on the keypad next to a steel door.

**ACCESS DENIED DUE TO BIOHAZARD LOCKDOWN**

Wesker frowned before rolling his eyes and with a yell, sent the door off its hinges with a powerful kick.

"Why am I not surprised?" Chris muttered as the two went inside the room.

It was the size of an average family living room with the walls lined with nothing but guns of every shape, size and kind. On the back wall shelf, boxes of bullets were stacked neatly by the size of the ammo and which guns they go to. As Chris looked around, he noticed Wesker standing by the doorway.

"A single gun won't get you through this alone. We still have more to go before we can leave here. Take what you need and let's leave," Wesker advised.

Chris raised an eyebrow; Wesker was helping him AGAIN? What had gotten into the blond? First, he let him feed off him. Then, he saved him from Sergei. Now, he was helping him get weapons!

"Don't stand there and stare at me like a fool! Hurry up!" Wesker barked, sounding like the old Captain Wesker for a moment.

Shaking off the feeling, Chris went through the weapons and stocked up with ammo. Within five minutes, he was armed with three handguns, which were a M29SF Berretta, a G23 pistol with a bright TLR-2 weapon light/laser and a USP, plus a SL-9 sniper rifle and a Remmington 870 pump action shotgun. Wesker looked at his weapon choices with another smirk before they both left without a word.

Finally, after five minutes of silence, Chris broke it. "Where are we heading to?" he asked.

"There's a room below the main ground level with a switch inside. Once it's turned, the virus will be purged from this place... however..." Wesker fell silent as they reached the elevator at the end of the hall.

"However what?" Chris asked.

Wesker pressed the down button before turning to the agent. "We'll have only ten minutes to get out."


	5. Chapter 4: Saying goodbye

**Ch 4 **

Wesker and Chris make their final rounds in the infected building before making their escape.

Saying goodbye

"Why doesn't this surprise me anymore? Every place I go to, it has to have a freakin' self-destruct switch somewhere," Chris groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sacrifices must be made," Wesker said simply.

The two of them were riding an elevator towards the designated basement level.

"That's what you always say, Wesker, but look how many innocent lives have been lost!" Chris snapped.

"Spare me the lecture, Redfield. It's bad enough I got it from your sister back on Rockfort," Wesker drawled.

"Good, but I guess it hasn't gone through to your thick skull-" Chris started to argue again.

"Christopher" Wesker shot him a dangerous glare, eyes flashing. "Again, you are trying my patience. I could've let you die back in Texas and saved myself the trouble of dealing with you. Don't make me regret my choice of keeping you alive," he said in a warning tone.

"Then, why? Why did you save me if you hate me so much?" Chris asked.

Wesker was silent for a moment. To him, it was a good question, but one he hoped he wouldn't have to answer to. "... I have my reasons," he replied.

"But-"

"I said I have my reasons and that's all I'm saying," Wesker snapped in a tone that left no room for arguement.

Chris finally went silent. Wesker turned away from the brunette, his grip on the bars behind him a little tighter than usual. The metal bended quietly under his superhuman grip. Chris's question continued to echo in his mind.

Why DID he save Chris? Why didn't he just let him die?

_Was it... _

Wesker gripped the bars tighter as he forced the thought that tried to form in his mind away before it could complete itself. Chris snuck a glance over the Tyrant. He also noticed the bars giving away under Wesker's inhuman strength.

_What's going on with him?_

After a few more minutes of silence, the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors slid open, revealing another dark, long corridor. Chris drew his gun as his and Wesker's eyes shifted about for any signs of the undead that may lurking around in the shadows. Exiting the elevator, they carefully made their way into the dark hall. The doors closed, enveloping them both into complete blackness.

"Stay alert. The room is just up ahead," Wesker whispered.

"Got it," Chris replied above barely a whisper before following the blond.

Their footsteps barely made noise, even if at all. Chris swore he could hear a pin drop due to the pressing silence around them. Thankfully, he didn't smell any blood as they went. That was the last thing he needed right now. Suddenly, they heard a shuffling noise and the two stopped. Chris held out his gun in front of him, eyes shifting wildly.

"Calm down. Use your senses," Wesker whispered to him while trying to pinpoint where that noise came from.

_Use my senses...? Oh right! _

Chris closed his eyes for a moment after calming down. Nearly inaudible noises like water dripping from a pipe somewhere became louder in his ears as he tuned them in. Suddenly, he heard well-concealed footsteps coming rapidly behind him. At the last second, he whipped around and a gunshot ripped through a rogue. It went down with a screech, a bullet hole in between the eyes. Another screech caught his attention as Wesker had another by its throat. Eyes glowing in the dark, he snapped its neck and tossed it aside. To be sure it was really dead, Chris fired another bullet into its forehead.

"Hmph... what a way to use your senses. That's why you were one of my best men," Wesker smirked.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't want to think about that, ok? Let's just get going," Chris growled before holstering his gun.

Wesker chuckled before the two headed the way down the hall uninterrupted. Taking a left turn at the end, they came to another electronic steel door. Halting Chris, Wesker typed in a few keys on the keypad beside the door and waited.

**ACCESS ALLOWED**

The door slid open to reveal something a room that looked a school's computer lab. Four rows of computers were lined horizontally, each row having fifteen computers. But, at the very back of the room stood a large monitor that would usually be in a science or technology lab. Wesker ran over to it and began typing rapidly. The big screen popped up and as he began to type in the code needed for the self-destruct switch, he heard screeches outside.

"Dammit, these things are like flies!" Chris shouted as he readied his shotgun.

"Shoot the keypad to jam the door!" Wesker ordered before going back to his work.

Chris poked his upper body around and with a single shotgun shot, the keypad was destroyed and he dove back in, just as the door slid shut. They heard banging on the other side and he stood by the door, shotgun ready.

**THE SELF-DESTRUCT MECHANISM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONNEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. THE SELF-DESTRUCT WILL ENGAGE IN TEN MINUTES. **

Nodding, Wesker pressed a hidden button beside the computer and a door slid up, revealing a secret passage. "Chris, this way!" he called to the BSAA agent.

Chris rushed over and followed Wesker inside, the door closing behind them. They ran down a dimly lit narrow corridor.

"Where does this lead?" Chris asked.

"This will take us to the first floor. From there, we'll take the stairs down to the main lobby," Wesker replied as they took a right and heading up a flight of stairs.

Reaching the bottom, they flung open the door... only to be met with twenty hungry rogues. Upon hearing the two enter the room, all eyes locked onto them.

"Shit... just our luck," Chris cursed, readying his shotgun.

Wesker pulled out a Glock-17 and cocked it. "Just shoot and run," he said, not taking his eyes off the creatures before them.

Chris nodded and on a silent count of three, they darted for the door on the other side of the room, shooting as the rogues pounced for them. Screeches of death filled the air and blood was shed on different parts of the room. Some happen to get on a nearby rogue and several of them jumped on it and began tearing into it.

"What the..." Chris gasped as he witnessed the slaughtering.

**THE SELF-DESTRUCT WILL ENGAGE IN NINE MINUTES**

"Chris, you idiot, MOVE IT!" Wesker barked, already at the door.

Chris snapped out of his stupor and headed for the Tyrant, but a concealed rogue jumped onto his back, knocking him to the floor. His shotgun slid across the carpet and out of his reach. The two struggled on the floor until Chris kicked it off. He immediately jumped to his feet and grabbing his weapon, he fired two rounds into the bloodthirsty monster, once in the chest and the other blowing his head clean off. He ran over to Wesker, who shot another oncoming demon. Once the brunette was at his side, Wesker slammed the door shut and locked it.

"And I thought the Majinis back in Africa were bad," Chris said with a exaggerated sigh.

"We have to keep moving. There's no time for rest," Wesker said before heading down the back stairwell towards the main lobby.

Chris followed him down, the muffled screeches of the damned clawing at his ears. Reaching the bottom landing, Wesker stopped Chris again and leaned his ear towards the door, listening for any sounds of those wretched things. Hearing none, he nodded and opened the door. Poking his head out, he signaled for him to come out. Stepping into the main lobby, the two ran towards the front entrance.

**THE SELF-DESTRUCT WILL ENGAGE IN EIGHT MINUTES**

They ran to the black Camero and as soon as they were in, Wesker started the car and peeled out of the drive. Chris leaned back in his seat, heaving a huge sigh of relief. Most of him was still coated in dried blood, but he didn't care. He was just glad to be out of that hellhole.

"We're heading back to your mansion, right?" he asked after a minute of silence.

"We are, but... we're moving somewhere else," Wesker replied.

"WHAT? Why? I thought I could-" Chris exclaimed, not believing what he just heard.

"If you would be quiet for a minute, I'll explain," Wesker cut him off.

Chris wanted to argue again, but decided against it and calmed down. Wesker began to explain while turning onto the highway.

"If I were to send you back home the way you are now, your bloodlust would get out of control sooner or later... and you would viciously kill the ones close to you without remorse and they're would be nothing you could do about it. And one day, they would all be dead and their blood would be on YOUR hands. Are you sure you want to take that chance with your sister and the others?"

Chris looked down at his blood-stained hands, the nightmare he had coming back into his mind. He didn't want to say it, but the Tyrant was right once again.

_Why does he ALWAYS have to be right? _

Suddenly, Chris's cellphone rang.

_Damn, I forgot I had it!_

Sighing, he took out of his pocket and saw the front had been cracked. Nonetheless, he answered.

"Hello?"

_**Chris, thank God! Are you alright! You've been missing for three days! Where are you? Jill and the others are worried about you! Are you hurt?**_

"Claire, I'm ok, really. I just... ran into a delay," Chris lied, cutting her off before she could ask any more questions.

"Put it on speaker," Wesker whispered.

Chris gave him a 'Are-you-crazy!' look, but Wesker sent him a glare in return that said 'Do-it-or-else'. "Hold on a sec, sis," he said before pressing the speaker button on the side of his phone. Then, they both heard Claire speak again.

_Chris, what's wrong? _

He saw Wesker smirk. "Hello, Miss Redfield," he said.

_**WESKER! Chris, I thought he was dead! You said you and Sheva killed him back in Africa! What's going on!**_

"Claire, quiet down and listen. Remember that virus that got manufactured?" Chris asked.

_**Yea, but what does that have to do with-**_

"Wesker and I are infected."

There was a tense silence from the other end of the phone. Chris figured that she was shocked beyond imagination at the mention of the new virus being in her brother's body. Finally, she managed to find her voice.

_**... I-Infected? **_

Chris sighed sadly. "Yeah. Listen, I can't come home for awhile. This virus, Wesker told me, could be dangerous if I lose control around you or the others back in the BSAA," he said, his heart wrenching at the thought of not being around his sister for quite an extended amount of time.

"But, don't worry about Christopher, Miss Redfield. He'll be alright in my hands," Wesker said, still smirking.

_**Wesker, I swear if you had something to do with him being infected, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and put a bullet in your head!**_

The Tyrant chuckled while Chris glared at him.

_I bet the reason he wanted me to put it on speaker was to provoke my sister. Bastard..._

"Alright, sis. Tell my friends I'm ok and... I'll be home soon, alright?" he said.

He heard Claire sniffle. _**O-Ok. I love you. **_

Chris smiled gently. "I love you, too, Claire-bear. Be strong for me," he said before hanging up and sliding the phone into his pocket.

Wesker looked at the clock on the dashboard. It read 12:30 a.m. "Five more minutes until detonation," he said to himself.

"Why did you have to speak? She didn't need to know you were alive! Jill still hasn't gotten over what you did to her back in Africa! Now, Claire's going to tell and she'll..." Chris trailed off, unable to fathom his partner's reaction to the news would be like.

"She would've asked why you had to be going for so long and you would have to answer honestly sooner or later. Either way, she'll get the truth like the typical nosy Redfield that she is," Wesker said.

"Shut up about my sister, alright! Dammit, Wesker!" Chris cursed before turning his angry gaze to outside.

A long silence filled the car as Wesker drove back towards the mansion. Twenty agonizing minutes later, they were back at Wesker's residence and the two vampires went inside.

"I'll need to grab a few things before we leave," Wesker said before heading towards his room upstairs.

"Whatever... like I care," Chris muttered under his breath.

Ignoring the comment, the blond disappeared into his room and going into his closet, he grabbed a black duffel bags and began throwing in his clothes and any reports he needed for his work. After that, he zipped up the bag and headed back downstairs. All this was done in two minutes flat. Chris followed him back to the car, where Wesker threw back into the backseat before getting into the driver and restarting the car. Once again, they were back on the road.

"Chris, I can make a quick stop at your house, but that's it. You can get whatever you need because you know we're not coming back once we leave the city," Wesker said after a moment.

Chris nodded and began telling the blond directions to his home. After fifteen minutes, they arrived at a one story gray bricked house with a garnet colored Chevy Traverse parked in the driveway. It was Claire's, meaning she must be home. Taking a deep breath, Chris exited the car, Wesker following behind after shutting the car off. Knocking thrice on the front door, it flung open and there standing in the doorway with only a spagetthi strap white tank top and black yoga pants and her hair down was Claire.

"Chris!" Then, she noticed his current state. "Oh God, you look terrible. What happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain, but first, let's get inside," Chris said before leading the way with Wesker closing the door behind him.

They walked into the living room where Chris took a seat on the black leather couch and Wesker standing at his side on his left. Claire took a seat opposite of them.

"So, what's going on? What's this new virus that was made?" she asked.

Chris took a deep breath before speaking. "Remember that mission I was on that got me sent to Texas? Well, BSAA got a lead that a shippment of the virus was being held there. I went inside and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It looked like the inside of a slaughter house. At first, it looked like the people that worked in that place were attacked by a vicious monster that happened to be infected. However, when I got a closer look at one corpse... the neck was torn into, but to my surprise, there was no blood coming out. Not one drop. It was as if the person was drained dry. That's when I ran into Wesker." he looked up at the Tyrant.

Wesker picked it up there. "At first, Chris thought I was the culprit for the slayings. Truth was, someone was already infected before your brother arrived. I got a call earlier that day before the massacre, saying that something went wrong and so, I went to investigate. When I got there, it was too late. The virus was loose and one of the scientists working was infected and had no control."

"They were drained of every ounce of blood? That sounds like..." Claire trailed off and Wesker nodded.

"The new virus: Kyutetsuki," he added.

"... A vampiric-like virus. So that means-"

"Like a vampire, we feed on blood in order to stay alive," Chris said, showing his crimson eyes.

Wesker took off his sunglasses to her his own as well and Claire covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming in her eyes. Chris got up and embraced his sister, letting her cry into his shoulder. He could hear her blood pumping, slowly tempting him. He felt his fangs itching to pierce her tender neck, but he pulled away before he could bite her.

"Until I can control this... I can't be around anyone right now. If I lose control... I could kill you and everyone else," he said.

Claire nodded. "I understand," she sniffled.

"Get what you need and let's go. We can't waste anymore time, " Wesker said to Chris.

Nodding, the male agent started to leave the room, but a series of barks caught his attention. Their German Sheppard, Caesar, bounded into the room, happy to see his master again.

"Hey, boy. Did you miss me? Did you miss me, huh?" Chris cooed to him, scratching the big dog behind the ears, getting a happy tail wag in reply.

Wesker cleared his throat, indicating to hurry it up. Sighing in annoyance, Chris went to his room, Caesar following behind. Pulling out a suitcase from under his bed, he began throwing in his clothes and zipping it up afterwords. Coming back into the living room, he gave Caesar a few more scratches behind his ears.

"Take care of Claire for me, ok?" he said.

Caesar barked twice in reply before trotting over to Claire's side. The siblings embraced briefly embraced once more before the two guys left. Wesker's Camero roared to life again and pulled out of the driveway. Claire waved goodbye, tears running down her face. Chris gave her a wink before the car disappeared into the night.

_Please be safe, Chris. _


	6. Chapter 5: Battle on the highway

**Ch 5**

After saying goodbye to Claire, Wesker and Chris move to a different location and to find out who is distributing the Kyutetsuki virus.

Battle on the highway

3:46 a.m.

Chris was asleep in his seat, his head against the window while Wesker drove. They had been on the road for three hours. No doubt in his mind that the Umbrella facility they just escaped from was now nothing more than a flaming pile of ruin.

_Better than having another outbreak. _

They were now in the middle of Pennsylvannia, Wesker topping 75 mph on the interstate. He briefly glanced over at the sleeping brunette vampire. The last he saw him like this and not constantly at his throat was back in STARS. He, along with himself, Barry, Joseph and Jill were on a hostage rescue mission at an elementary school. It took almost a day and a half to save over fifty children and seven teachers. After it was over, out of all of his team, Chris looked dead on his feet. He chuckled at the memory. The black circles around Chris's eyes that day almost made him look like a raccoon. Chris stirred from his sleep, hearing his nemesis chuckle.

"What the hell is so funny?" he asked, voice laced with sleep.

Wesker smirked and shook his head. "Nothing, Chris," he replied.

Chris stifled a yawn as he looked over at the blond vampire. "... Where are we?" he asked.

"We're in still in Pennsylvannia. It'll be another couple of hours before we come to the next state," Wesker replied.

Chris nodded before going back to sleep. Wesker was a little surprised; the brunette didn't even try to start an arguement! Usually, the brunette would give a goody-two-shoes lecture about stupid thing, but he didn't!

_But, that will soon change when we get to our destination. Give him a day and he'll back in his self-righteous attitude. _

Wesker shook his head. However, that one question Chris asked back at the facility still rang in his mind.

_**Then, why? Why did you save me if you hate me so much?**_

To be honest, Wesker, for the first time, didn't have an answer. Instead, something stirred in his chest and brushed against his ice-cold heart. But, he forced it away before the mysterious feeling could get a grip. Yet, it persisted and came back a little stronger. He looked over at Chris again, the feeling growing. His hold on the steering wheel tightened slightly as he battled the new emotion coming at him.

_Was the reason I saved Chris... because I-_

Growling, he forcefully shoved the thought away, along with the feeling, out of his mind before it could complete itself again.

_What am I doing! Why would I care about my enemy! Every time I have plans, he comes along and ruins them! If anything, I should've let him die so he could out of my way for good! _

His grip finally relaxed and his calm demeanor was back.

_Human emotions are weak._

At 7:07 a.m., Chris finally awoke from his slumber. "... Morning, already?" he asked groggily.

Suddenly, his hunger started acting up again. "Grrr... not again!" he hissed, clutching his stomach.

"Reach into the backseat and get a black bag. They're some bottles of blood I picked up earlier while you slept," Wesker said without taking his eyes off the road.

Grabbing the said bag, he unzipped it and sure enough, there were a dozen bottles of the crimson liquid. Digging out a bottle and rezipping the bag back up, he uncapped it and with a reluctant sigh, he drank it. Immediately, his hunger started to vanish. The bottle was now half empty when Chris placed the cap back on.

"Better?" Wesker asked.

Chris nodded. "Are we still in Pennsylvannia?" he asked the blond.

Wesker shook his head no. "We're now in Maryland. Our destination is Richmond, Virginia. We should be there in another few hours," he replied.

Chris stared out the window as cars slowly passed them by. His thoughts wandered back to when he first was infected with this cursed virus.

**Flashback**

_"I can hear your heart racing, pumping that blood that I've come to love." Wesker licked his lips, his eyes dancing with bloodlust. "I wonder how sweet it will taste on my tongue," he hissed again. _

_Chris almost shuddered at his tone. His eyes shifted about for another exit. Seeing the stairs, he made a break for them, only for Wesker to block his way again. He was trapped! He suddenly fell backwards as he felt his feet trip over an unknown object. As he landed on his back, Wesker was on him in an instant, fangs bared. Chris tried to punch him off, but both his arms and legs were pinned down, leaving him helpless. _

_"I had fun with our little game, but... it seems this time around, I win," Wesker chuckled. _

_With that, he dug his fangs into his neck, the taste of blood coating his tongue. He heard Chris scream underneath as the fangs went deeper into his jugular._

**End Flashback**

He suppressed a shudder at the memory.

_Thanks to this thing in me, I can't even be around my family or friends without risking me killing on them on accident just because of the blood lust! _

The hand that rested near the window clenched into a tight fist and his eyes flashed for a moment in anger. Suddenly, he heard Wesker curse under his breath, his gaze on his rear view mirror. Wondering what would anger Wesker, he looked as well and saw three black Jaguars speeding towards them, lined up side by side.

"Apparently, they spotted us somehow. They must've found out Sergei was dead sooner than I expected. Chris, get out the black duffel bag. Get me my Samurai Edge and Glock," he barked.

Chris reached again and found the said bag. Unzipping it, he saw the weapons he collected from the Umbrella facility. Pulling out the needed weapons, he gave the two handguns to Wesker while he pulled out his M29SF handgun and SL-9 sniper rifle.

"Be ready, Chris. This is going to a little crazy," Wesker said, Samurai Edge clutched in his left hand and moved the car to the right.

The three black Jaguars followed, but looked like they were picking up speed. Chris cocked his two weapons. "Is there some way I get into the trunk? Maybe I take out their tires to stop or at least slow them down," he said.

"Just pull down the backseats," Wesker replied.

Doing just that, Chris slid inside and nodding to the blond, Wesker pressed the button connected to the trunk. Chris held it so it wouldn't fly open, but just enough to poke the barrel of his rifle out. Peeking into the scope, he took aim at the tires of the first black pursuer.

**BAM! BAM!**

The front tires were punctured and the first car began swerving out of control. The other two went around it, continuing the chase. Wesker rolled down the window and pointing his gun behind him, shot at the second car's front tires as well while Chris took out the last one as well. The two cars, just like the first, began fishtailing wildly and ended up crashing into each other with chunks of metal and shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Yes!" Chris cheered.

"Don't celebrate just yet. Looks like they got other friends," Wesker said.

As he said this, four more cars, this time all of them were silver Mercedes. In the third car, a man began firing at the trunk, forcing Chris to close it and hurry back up to the front. He laid the sniper on the backseats and pulled out his handgun. Wesker fired at the windows of the cars. Several shots shattered them, but only one of them slowed down, leaving the other three to pick up the chase.

"Who are those guys anyway? Sergei never told us," Chris asked.

"That's what I want to find out. We need to get off the interstate first and find a road where we can fight them easily," Wesker replied while quickly reloading his weapon.

"Like a backroad... forcing them into a bottleneck!" Chris said, catching onto his enemy's strategy.

Wesker smirked at him and nodded before swinging onto an exit ramp, just short of the Virginia border line. The other three cars followed them, bolting up the ramp. The black Camero took a sharp right and sped down the highway.

"Over there!" Chris suddenly pointed out, seeing a backroad coming up.

Wesker nodded and swung left. Looking behind them, he saw the cars lined up. "Just like I predicted. Let's get rid of them once and for all," he said.

Before they could, as they came upon a four-way, a dark blue Dodge Charger suddenly knocked into the first of the three, taking out the passenger side. Wesker's phone then rang. Quickly, he picked it up and put it on speaker.

_Playing tag, are we? _came a familiar sultry, female voice.

"! Miss Wong!" Wesker exclaimed.

A beep sounded from his phone, the ID saying KRAUSER. He pressed the send button on his phone and his gruff voice came through.

_We got your back, boss. Saw these bastards chasin' you and decided to lend ya a hand. Give me a sec, will ya? _

A second crash sounded and Jack's garnet 2011 Toyota Tundra plowed through the second Mercedes. The boys looked back at the wreckage created by the two agents.

_You're clear, Uncle Albert! Now, take him out and you're good to go! _came Sherry's voice from Ada's side.

A smirk came across his lips; it was good to have allies on your side. "Roger that, you three. Just keep those other two busy for me, alright?" Wesker replied.

_Yes, sir! _came the unified reply from all three of them.

Wesker flipped his phone shut before speeding off once again, that smirk still there. "Chris, grab the wheel," he said.

With Chris's hand on the wheel, Wesker took aim at the final Mercedes. "Hmph... end of the road," he said before taking out the front tires and firing a few well-aimed rounds at the windshield.

The driver was hit a few times and the car ran into a tree nearby. If the bullets didn't kill him, the tree sure did when he crashed into it. Regaining control of the wheel, he came to a stop. Both got out of the car, just as Jack's and Ada's rides caught up with them, both sustaining minimal damage. The truck and Charger parked up behind Wesker's ride and got out.

"You alright, Wesker?" Ada asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Wesker nodded.

"Thanks for the help," Chris piped up.

Ada smirked at him while Wesker gave him a look behind his glasses. "Sure thing. Wesker, I think I got a lead on who those guys are. Ever heard of the name Devin Kyles?" she asked.

"That name rings a bell-" Wesker pondered.

Chris's eyes went wide. "Devin Kyles? Wait a sec... I know him! Wasn't he the one that broke out of jail while he was serving time for drug trafficking and attempting to distribute several years ago?"

"Yes, now I recall. According to my sources, he fled the country and flew to Japan. Ever since then, he hasn't been heard from. You believe he's the one behind it?" Wesker asked Ada.

"That's all I got so far. But you know, a name is not enough," Ada nodded.

"Indeed. For now" Wesker turned back to Chris. "We should get moving. We're close to Virginia," he said.

"Chris... how's Claire doing?" Sherry suddenly asked.

Chris smiled at the young teen. "She's doing fine. She hasn't stopped thinking about you. Misses you a lot," he replied.

Wesker cleared his throat. "Let's go, Chris," he said in a stern voice.

The brunette rolled his eyes before following the Tyrant back to the Camero. Ada, Jack and Sherry followed suit with their rides and together, the group rode towards Virginia. They need to find out more about Devin... and what his connection to Umbrella is.


	7. Chapter 6: A drastic change

**Ch 6 **

Chris and Wesker finally make it to Virginia after a bothersome road fight.

A drastic change

Chris flopped down on the bed inside his and Wesker's hotel room after a nice, hot shower that got the blood that caked on him off. The group decided to stop for the night before going to their next residence. Ada and Sherry have a room next door and Jack has one on the left side. The brunette let out a sigh as he let himself relax on the mattress while Wesker sat on his own bed, typing at his laptop.

"You know, Wesker" the blond stopped typing for a moment and looked over at Chris. "You never really answered my question back at Umbrella. Why DID you save me?"

Wesker resumed typing. "I told you once and I don't like repeating myself, I have my reasons for keeping you alive," he replied.

"Ugh, dammit Wesker! Why can't you give me an honest answer! Why do you have to be so vague all the time!" Chris snapped, sitting up with an exasperated sigh.

The typing stopped again and Wesker mentally had to count to five before he lost his temper. "Chris, if you don't let go of the issue right now, I'll make you do so. My patience with you is wearing thin and it would be wise for you to just shut your mouth right now before it vanishes," he said in a dangerously low tone that was laced with warning.

Chris growled, but laid back down on his bed.

_You'll have to answer one of these days. _

With the issue dropped, the room was quiet except for the keys being tapped on. For a moment, everything went silent and suddenly, the typing stopped once more. Wondering why Wesker stopped, he glanced over. He, then, saw that smirk of his coming across his lips that went into a full sadistic grin, showing his fangs.

"Perfect..." he heard the vampire Tyrant purr.

Chris raised an eyebrow at his change of attitude. Half of him wanted to find out, but the other half didn't even want to fathom what made Wesker have this kind of reaction. However, his curiousity won him over. "What's going on?" he asked.

The grin faded back into his smirk as Wesker looked over at him again, his crimson eyes flashing with, what looked like, dark glee. Chris visibly gulped, the look the blond was giving him was trully scaring him.

"You'll find out... later on tonight," Wesker replied with a chuckle.

Chris quickly looked away, trying to hide his nervousness that now grew in him.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked..._

"... When you said 'later on tonight'-"

"Uh uh, Chris. I said you have to find out later on tonight and that's all I'm divulging," Wesker chided teasingly, wagging a finger at him.

Chris wanted to keep pestering him, but knew better than to piss off Wesker. Otherwise, he would receive the fate he should've gotten back in Texas. The typing started up again and silence refilled the small room. He looked over at the digital clock on his nightstand. 6:35 p.m. Suddenly, there came a knock on their door and both looked up.

"Uncle Albert?"

"Come in, Sherry," Wesker replied and the young blonde vampiress came in, dressed in a plain black t-shirt and dark blue flare jeans. Her bangs were held back by the same hairband she wore as a young girl.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck in a soft embrace. Wesker laid a hand on the arm in front of him and leaned his head against hers. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Miss Wong," he asked, saving his work before shutting his laptop and facing her.

"She's not really a social person..." then, she added smartly with a smirk. "... like a certain uncle I know."

Wesker chuckled. "Touché. All that time you spent at college? What does that tell ME about YOU?" he replied.

Both shared a laugh while Chris watched this moment with a smile of his own. It reminded of himself and Claire. Suddenly, the moment was broken when Sherry groaned in pain and clutched her stomach with one hand, eyes tightly shut. He immediately recognized what was wrong and so did Wesker.

"How long has been since you fed?" asked the Tyrant, turning serious.

"I... I don't know. I just fed from you when we were... aah... back at Umbrella," Sherry weakly replied, trying to fight the immense agony that tore at her within.

Before Wesker could say anything, Chris spoke up. "Over here, Sherry."

The young vampiress stumbled over and into Chris's arms. Smiling softly at her, he took off his shirt and brought her close to his neck. "Go ahead. I know you're hungry and it'll only just get worse if you fight it," he told her gently.

Managing a nod, she moved her mouth to his jugular and licked at the spot she deemed good enough. The virus quickly took control as she dug her fangs into his tender skin, earning a hiss of pain in reply. Now he knew how Wesker felt when his own hunger got hold of him back at the facility. Wesker watched as Sherry drank from the brunette. The smell of Chris's blood filled his nose, quietly tempting him to take part. His eyes flashed with oncoming bloodlust as he fought to control himself.

_But... that smell... like the first time I... _

He still remembered the first time he tasted human blood as the new host of the Kyutetsuki virus; it was so rich and full of flavor. Every drop he took was like a sweet cherry drowned in that crimson liquid he grew to love and desire. Chris's blood was different, however; the others he had couldn't compare to the taste that filled his mouth that day. It tasted sweet with a little bit of spice. The first mouthful was bursting with the two combined flavors and it nearly drove him to almost draining the BSAA agent of every last ounce in his body.

At last, his control snapped. As Sherry finished and pulled away, she saw Wesker rise to his feet and was latching onto Chris's bleeding spot with his fangs in a black blur, tackling him and pinning him to the bed.

"Wesker, what are you...! Get off me! You're going to kill me!" he heard Chris protest.

Wesker wasn't listening as he continued to suck at Chris's jugular, refilling himself with the blood that overcame all the others from the past. Sherry could only watch in surprise. Chris wanted to shove him off, but the Tyrant grabbed his wrists and pinned them down as well, rendering the young man below him immobile. This continued until Chris felt himself getting weaker.

"Wesker, that's enough!" Again, he didn't listen. "DAMMIT, I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!"

That snapped Wesker out of his trance. The blond immediately let go and both were panting. A trickle of blood ran down the left corner of Wesker's lips and a drop landed on Chris's cheek.

"What the hell... was that!" Chris managed to snap at him between pants.

The vampire above him didn't answer for a moment as he collected himself. He got off of Chris, allowing him to sit up. The othe vampire covered his bite with one hand while giving Wesker a deadly glare.

"... Sherry, you should go. Chris and I need to discuss something."

Not wanting to argue, Sherry nodded and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. Wesker sat back down on his bed, avoiding Chris's hard glare. A tense silence descended on the room as Chris refused to take his gaze off the Tyrant until he answered.

"Wesker, why-" he began.

"The smell of your blood." Chris stopped as Wesker crimson eyes met his own. "Just smelling it again... it nearly drove me over the edge. I couldn't resist."

"So I felt." Chris said bitterly, rubbing at his now healed bite mark. "How long's it been since YOU last fed?"

"Unlike you, I can hold out longer. But, when I smelled your blood..." Wesker shook his head, but he smirked.

"What am I, your personal blood bag? Is that why you kept me alive!" Chris snapped, getting angry now.

"Chris, don't be ridiculous-"

"SHUT UP! That's the last time you'll feed off me! From now on, you're on your own!" Chris shouted, snapping up his shirt and yanking it on before heading to the door.

Wesker rolled his eyes at the agent's rash behavior. Always shooting off his mouth before thinking. He stood up again. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't care! Away from you, that's for sure!" Chris growled, flinging open the door.

Before he set one foot out, a gloved hand clasped onto his shoulder, stopping his progress. "If you go out there the way you are now, you're going to do someting you may regret later on, like kill someone innocent," Wesker said.

Chris shoved the hand off. "Don't tell me what to do! You're not my Captain anymore!" he snarled before storming off, slamming the door shut behind him.

He took off running towards the city using his new speed. To human eyes, he would be just a blur. Reaching the city limits, he slowed himself to a walk, which was really difficult to do due to the huge momentum he gained during his run. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he strolled down the streets of Richmond. His hard gaze had not softened a bit ever since his abrupt depature.

_I don't care if he drags me back to the hotel. That's the last time I feed him, whether I say so or not! _

Chris suddenly caught the smell of alcohol nearby and nearly gagged. "Damn enhanced smell... I don't know how the hell Wesker doesn't react this much," he hissed under his breath before heading another direction.

As he walked, his mind suddenly wandered back to the hotel.

**Flashback**

_Chris was getting out of the bathroom after he took his shower. Feeling good about being in clean clothes again, he came out with a towel around his neck while using it to dry his hair. _

_"Hey, Chris," Wesker said, getting the brunette's attention. _

_"What do you want now, Wesker?" Chris asked with a bit of venom in his voice. _

_Wesker chose to ignore his tone and continued. "Did you know that in mythology, vampires were very lustful creatures. They, not only, lusted after blood, but after humans that happen catch their eye." He finished his statement by waggling his eyebrows twice._

_Chris looked at Wesker for a moment and saw a mischevious look in his eyes. His own widened for a second after putting one and two together and flung his towel at Wesker's face, which the blond easily caught. _

_"Get your mind out of the gutter, Wesker! I'm not like that! I would kill myself before going there!" _

_Wesker chuckled and shook his head. "And Miss Valentine thought I didn't have a sense of humor," he said. _

_"The only kind of humor you have is a sick one!" Chris snapped before flopping down onto his bed. _

**End Flashback**

_That sick, bloodsucking bastard..._

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. That person then gasped in, what sounded like, surprise. "Chris?"

Looking up, he saw that it was Rebecca Chambers! She wore a dark green t-shirt and blue jeans with tan sandals on her feet. Her brown hair had grown a little past her ears. "Becca? What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised himself.

Rebecca grinned at him. "I'm here with Billy on vacation. But, I should be asking what are you doing here? I thought you were back in New York," she replied.

Chris hesitated for a moment. If she were to find out that he was here with Wesker, she would flip out big time.

_What should I tell her? I can't say I'm here with Wesker. She'd go crazy. I know she got news about the new virus, but hopefully not about me. Please, whatever you do... don't look at my eyes! I really- _"Chris?" _She saw them! I know she did! I'm so screwed!_

"Are you ok? What's wrong?" Rebecca asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Oh... uh... nothing. I just was thinking about something. Sorry. So, about you and Billy. What's going on?" he replied, avoiding her earlier question.

_She didn't see my eyes? Crimson isn't really a common eye color these days. Phew..._

"You didn't hear? I thought Jill told you. Well..." she beamed at him. "Billy and I are getting married in December!"

"Congratulations! When did he ask you?" Chris grinned while he hugged her.

"He proposed a year ago. We were in California for a week during our summer vacation and he proposed to me on the beach! A little cliché, but it was really sweet," Rebecca said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Chris laughed a little. "Well, I'm glad you're getting married. Figured out who's going to be best man yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm still thinking. Right now like I said, I'm here with Billy for awhile until we go back home. I got a job at the local hospital as a nurse," she replied.

"Well, I'm really happy for you, Rebecca. You've come a long way since STARS. I remember when you were just a rookie back then," Chris chuckled.

"Yeah... good times back then. Hey, how did the mission in Texas go? Did you find anything?" she suddenly asked.

"... I really don't want to talk about it. What I found in there was like looking inside a slaughter house. Overall, I didn't find any traces of the virus," Chris replied with a sad sigh.

"Oh ok. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked-"

"No, it's alright. I know you just wanted to know if I was alright or not. Well... I better get going. See you later?" he said.

Rebecca nodded before turning and walking the opposite direction while Chris headed towards downtown, both happy and angry at the same time. Happy that he got to see Rebecca again and at the fact that she's getting married pretty soon, but angry that he now had to constantly worry about being found out by Devin Kyles and/or someone else working for him or someone else from the BSAA that happened to be here.

_And it's all because Wesker screwed me out of my normal life. _

His back began to itch a little and he stopped for a second to scratch it, but... when he pulled his hand away, his fingernails were slightly covered in blood! Eyes widening, he ran down the streets and into a dark alleyway. Finding a cracked mirror sitting by a dumpster, he turned around and found two streaks of blood soaking through the back of his shirt! Pulling up the back, what he saw nearly made him faint; two large, slittled holes with the edges leaking. The itch he felt became a stinging sensation as something crawled underneath his opening skin. He gritted his teeth as his back began slightly pulsing as that something was fighting to get out.

"What's... going on! Why is this... GAAAH!" he screamed out as the stinging skyrocketed into all-out torturish agony.

Back at the hotel, Wesker's hearing picked up Chris's cry of pain. Quickly grabbing his coat, he flung open the door like Chris did earlier and was gone within seconds.

_I know what that cry means... and if it is, you better not be somewhere where people can see you, Chris!_

Back with Chris, he had fallen to his hands and knees as wave after wave of the agony washed over him. It felt like clawed hands tearing his back open further. With one final scream, two leathery wings burst from his back, spraying minute droplets everywhere. He panted heavily before the last bit of strength gave out on him and he collapsed on the ground, wings spread out around him. As he was about to pass out, he heard someone approaching. A pair of black leather boots with one inch heels came into his quickly dimming sight.

_What the...? Who...?_

"Another one, huh?"

Finally, Chris gave in and sweet darkness overtook him.


	8. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Ch 7**

Chris collapses after the virus changes him again, but where does he wake up? And who was the person that saw him in the alley?

(AN: I tried to Wesker and Chris IC. Sorry if I didn't in this chapter. Also, thought I'd add a little humor in here to liven things up a little. DON'T HURT ME! *cowers in fear*)

Discoveries

_**Chris stares in terror at his surroundings. Once again, bodies were laying about him and blood was splattered everywhere... but, he recognized the bodies immediately. One of them was his sister, her neck torn into viciously and her body riddled with gashes. Her remaining blood began pooling around her. She looked up at him with glazed, yet sad eyes. **_

_**"... Chris... why?" **_

_**Chris shook his head, tears of fright springing to his eyes. "No... I couldn't have... I didn't do this! I'm not a killer!"**_

_**He began backing up in fear and found himself falling backwards... into a pool of more blood. Immediately, grotesque, skeletal hands emerged around him and began dragging him under. **_

_**"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME!" Chris struggled wildly against their iron-like grip, but it proved to be in vain. **_

_**Looking up, he saw the hovering figure of Wesker, a grin of sadistic glee on his lips. "I told you what would happen if you don't listen to me. Now, you'll have to pay the price... alone," he said. **_

_**The hands dragged him further under. "HELP ME! NO!"**_

"NO!"

Chris bolted awake once again, sweat covering his face and eyes wide in terror. His heart hammered against his chest from the surreal nightmare.

_Just another dream... dammit...I swear they're gettin' worse..._

After a few moments, he finally calmed down and looked around. It looked like a small bedroom. The only things in it were a dresser, a mirror on the back of the door, a connected bathroom and the bed he was currently sitting on. He also saw that he was still had his clothes on from yesterday. Feeling a twitch, he reached behind him. Then, to his shock, he felt them; his newly grown wings.

_Oh great... now I have to deal with these as well. _

The door opened and in came Wesker. This time, Chris noticed that he wore nothing but his usual black leather pants underneath his trench coat. "Finally you're awake. I heard you scream," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah... just a dream I had..." Then, Chris asked "How did I get here? But, exactly where is HERE?"

"I found you collapsed in an alley and brought you here to the residence we were heading to. I went back to the hotel to collect our belongings. This is going to be your room," Wesker replied then asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, besides having a pair of wings coming out of my back," Chris said, looking over his shoulder at his wings.

"You'll get used to it after awhile," Turning his back to Chris, Wesker lowered his coat so the brunette could see two long scars on his back. "I got them after a week with the virus. Though... it does have its advantages," he smirked after shrugging his coat back on..

"Please tell me there is a way to hide these things," Chris prayed.

Wesker rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for, some kind of incompetent idiot? Ugh, I swear, Chris. You're more annoying than your nosy sister," he said bluntly.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me the virus! I didn't ask for this, alright! By the way, I'm still pissed off at you for turning me into a monster! I can't even go near Claire or my friends without trying to bite and drain them," Chris snapped, shooting him a dangerous glare.

"I told you, Chris. You will go back when you get your bloodlust under control. Right now, you're not ready. Plus, we need to hunt down Devin Kyles so we can stop the virus from spreading over the world. Isn't that what you want? Isn't that what your companions and your sister wanted?" Wesker replied with a stern voice, leaving no room for argument.

"But why? Why do you want to stop the virus? I thought you wanted the virus to spread. After all, it IS your creation-"

"No it's not."

Chris stopped mid-sentence, his eyes going wide. "What? But, back in Texas; you said that it was your creation!" he pointed out.

Wesker shook his head no while sitting beside him on the bed. "While you were unconscious, I got a report from one of my colleagues. Orginally, the virus was to be scrapped. When I did a simulation of the virus, in the end, it left no humans alive due to the bloodlust running through their veins uncontrolled. Before we could dispose of it, Devin hacked in and stole the data for the project. Back then, we didn't know the identity of the thief. When I was told of him, I quickly figured it out. I believe Devin wanted this."

"But why? Why wipe us all out? I can't believe I'm saying this, but Uroboros would've left more humans alive than the Kyutetsuki virus," Chris asked.

"I think he believes this is all just a game to him. He wants to find out how far he wants to take the virus. I won't allow this any longer," Wesker growled, his leather covered hands curling into angry fists.

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing; Albert Wesker, the master of creating deadly viruses wants to stop a worldwide genocide?

"Besides... if anyone has any claim to this planet, it's me," Wesker added, standing up, fists still clenched.

Chris rolled his eyes. _There he goes again... he's never going to change. _"So, do we have any new info on Kyles?" he asked.

"I do have a bit of info" Chris made to say something, but Wesker cut him off with a raised hand. "But I'll tell you later about how I got it. While you were asleep, I've been trying to find out more, but this one is slicker than a snake in the grass. Not only that, he knows how to cover his tracks so he can't be found easily. He's more than a drug smuggler if he knows how to hide himself," Wesker shook his head.

Chris let out a growl of annoyance. "But, we know he's in Japan, right? Why not just fly over there and track him down the old-fashioned way?" he asked, getting up from the bed and wrapping his wings around him like a cloak.

Wesker pinched the bridge of his nose as he held back a sigh. "Chris, do you know how big Japan is? It's not that easy. There are over one hundred million people there and it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack. We can't just simply go over there and find him on the first try. Plus, we don't know if he's infected himself or not with the Kyutetsuki. A simple investigation won't cut it anymore like it did back in STARS, Chris. Plus, if we just go over while you are the way you are now, you'll stand no chance if your hunger spikes again and you may just slaughter more than a dozen people in one night. And I can't do nothing about it," he pointed out.

Again, he knew Wesker was right. He would carry the guilt of having murdered dozens of people without control and when he would wake up, their blood would literally be on his hands. He looked at them as he remembered his nightmare.

_**"... Chris... why?" **_

_**Chris shook his head, tears of fright springing to his eyes. "No... I couldn't have... I didn't do this! I'm not a killer!"**_

Chris clutched his head, eyes screwed shut and gritted his fangs as he tried to block it out. Wesker noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

_**"NO! STOP! GET OFF ME!" **_

Then, came Wesker's haunting laughter, ringing in his ears.

_**"I told you what would happen if you don't listen to me. Now, you'll have to pay the price... alone."**_

"Stop it..." Chris hissed, hands sliding to his ears, trying to shut out the voice.

"Chris?" Wesker inquired, curiousity getting the better of him.

The brunette didn't seem to hear him; only his own screams that now raked against his ears and his mind.

_**"HELP ME! NO!"**_

"... I'm not a killer... I'm not a killer!" he cried out, tears leaking from his shut eyes.

"Christopher, listen to me. You won't be a killer and you will never be. You're not weak!" Wesker said.

Chris violently shook his head as his body shook. "But... I saw them... they're dead. Jill... Claire... Leon... Sheva... everyone! I killed them all! Their blood was on me!" he exclaimed, his voice quivering.

"Snap out of it! That's just an illusion! If you learn how to control it, you won't have to worry about losing it in the end," Wesker said sternly, grabbing the brunette's shoulders.

Chris finally looked up at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wesker... I still don't get it. Why are you helping me?" he asked, brushing them off his face.

Wesker let him go and sat back down on the bed. He said nothing for a moment and Chris was about to ask again when the blond vampire finally answered. "... I almost bit Sherry one day. This was before she knew about my new power. I tried to hold it back until I could get home, but it proved too great. I didn't have much control over it back then. The reason I'm assisting you is that so you don't go through the same thing I did." Then, he smirked. "Still think I'm a heartless bastard?"

Chris snapped out of his awe-induced stupor and gave him a glare. Why does he always ruin moments? "I understand now why you're doing this, but I still don't fully trust you. After all, you did put us all through hell one too many times!" he hissed.

Wesker let out a chuckle. "Quite understandable." The smirk vanished and grew serious again. "But, I'm sticking to my word. You will learn to control the virus that now runs in your veins. Until then you do, you're staying with me."

Chris, then, looked around himself at his wings still wrapped around him. "I guess the first thing on my list are these things," he gestured as the wings began to unwrap.

"Like I said, they'll get easier the more time you practice. Speaking of which..." The back of Wesker's coat began to rip and tear as two black leathery wings burst from underneath.

The window was opened and when Chris saw the blond vampire raise his eyebrows, he got the idea. "No way! I am not-"

"Do you want to learn how to control the virus in you or not?" Wesker then pretended to think. "Maybe I SHOULD'VE let you die back in Texas... I would've saved myself the trouble of dealing with you then. Oh why didn't I-"

"Ok ok!" Chris finally snapped, getting quickly annoyed with Wesker's antics. He let out an exaggerated sigh. "You really a bastard, you know that?"

Wesker only smirked. "I know. You tell me so maybe about an average of thousand or more times every time we happen to see each other," he replied with a shrug before slipping onto the fire escape.

Chris reluctantly followed him outside, but he saw that Wesker was now nowhere in sight. He looked around as he slowly stepped onto the balcony before looking down. A great height of about seven stories high met his gaze as a breeze blew around him, giving him goosebumps on his bare arms.

_He got us an apartment? Well, we do have to lay low. _

"Are you coming up or not?"

Chris nearly jumped as he looked up towards the voice. Wesker stood at the top, arms crossed and giving him a 'Will-you-hurry-up?' look behind his sunglasses. The brunette rolled his eyes again and climbed up the stairs. As he met up with Wesker, he remembered that voice that he heard when he collapsed in the alley. "Hey, Wesker. I need to tell you something," he said.

"I'm listening. What is it?"

"I... heard this voice. She sounded female. Did you see anyone when you found me?"

Wesker gave a nod in reply. "She's one of my new colleagues. Her name is Lyn Mitoko. She migrated from Japan. Unfortunately, before she left, Devin infected her as well. Remember when I said that I had new information about Devin. Well, turns out that Miss Mitoko worked for Mister Kyles. She wanted out of the project and that's why she's here," he replied.

A growl rippled in the back of Chris's throat as his eyes flashed in anger. "That son of a bitch. Infecting innocent people... I can't wait to find this guy. Does she know if he's infected as well?" he said.

Wesker shook his head no. "She said that he didn't show any signs of being so," he replied.

"Where did she go after you found me?" Chris asked.

"I sent her back to the lab in Newport News. She's working with the intel section to find out more about Devin. Right now..." Wesker walked to the ledge and hopped up. "Let's see how well you can adapt. I was planning on heading back to the lab myself when you woke up. I'll meet you over there," he smirked before shooting him a mischevious wink and with a flap of his wings, took to the air.

"Wesker, you said you would teach me!" Chris shouted after him.

"You have a brain, don't you? Use it!" Wesker shouted back before disappearing into the night.

_Oh that son of a bitch! When I catch him...! (Sigh) Well, I guess the only way to learn is to actually do it. Oh great..._

Chris let out another sigh before stepping onto the ledge and looked out to the city.

_Newport News is miles away from Richmond. I just hope I don't tire out before I get there. _

Extending his wings and taking a deep breath, Chris leapt off. His wings caught his fall and he felt himself glide through the air. The gentle breeze that he felt earlier into an icy wind that bit and stung at his arms and face. He flapped a few times, quickly gaining altitude, and found himself flying over even the tallest of buildings. Elation and euphoria blossomed in his chest as he took his first flight. This felt natural to him already and he only had the Kyutetsuki in him for only a few days. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a wide grin as he left behind the city.

"Wow..." he breathed as he looked down at the earth below him.

Chris couldn't believe it; he could see things like from the seats of airplane and jets he once flew back in the Air Force. Now he was experiencing it first-hand. Temptation suddenly beckoning him from his vampiric side, he let out that long, loud inhuman shriek into the night, expressing his overwhemling joy into the darkness and shattering its silence. It was met by another shriek and looking ahead, he saw Wesker was waiting for him miles above the interstate!

"I knew you would get the hang of it on the first try," the Tyrant vampire said as Chris approached.

"What was the big idea leaving me behind like that!" Chris snapped, his happiness quickly into anger again.

"I told you; you have a brain, so why not use it? But, that so-called brain of yours" Wesker suddenly poked Chris in the forehead hard with two fingers, earning a yelp from the brunette. "Has cause you to either get into trouble due to recklessness on your part years ago or has ruined my plans more times than I can count. It was time you used it for something else for once; figure out how to fly," he said.

Chris huffed indiginatly while rubbing his forehead. "Yeah. It was my brain that's kicked your ass in the past!" he quipped back.

"I doubt it. I believe it was mostly the 'Redfield luck' that's allowed you to survive so many times," Wesker smartly replied.

"Are we heading to Newport News or not?" Chris snapped.

Wesker let out another chuckle. "Always randomly changing the subject. Very well, let's go," he said before flying ahead.

Chris glared behind his back. _Stupid Tyrant bastard._


	9. Chapter 8: A new ally in an old friend

**Ch 8**

Chris and Wesker head towards the Umbrella lab in Newport News where they are asked to investigate a lead. Could it lead to Devin...?

A new ally in an old friend

The flight to Newport News was quiet between Chris and Wesker, save for the cars travelling below them, the people inside them unaware of their presence. Their powerful wings flapped around them, creating small gusts of wind. Surprisingly, Chris hadn't tired out yet like he feared back in Richmond. They ducked underneath overpasses, careful to stick close to the shadows as possible before reaching the other side and taking to the skies again. As they flew, Chris couldn't get rid of the euphoric feeling that still beat in his chest.

He never felt so... free. It was as if his very soul had been set free.

The cool night air whirling about him only increased the feeling. He was almost tempted to shut his eyes and thoroughly enjoy the sensation. He remembered the times when he was a kid that he pretended to fly by having his arms out to the sides and run around the house while his mother only watched with a soft smile.

Now, this was for real. He knew that he wasn't supposed to enjoy the virus, but how could he not? Especially if he could do this anytime he pleased?

Wesker was watching him with an amused look. He could almost tell how Chris was feeling about all this by his expression.

_Just like a little kid._

Suddenly, they heard screeches in the distance. Looking towards the wooded area, they saw figures darting amongst the trees. Wesker narrowed his eyes and cursed under his breath. "That's just great," he growled.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Looks like some of the rogues escaped the lab before it detonated," Wesker said, drawing his Glock-17.

"Say what! How did they get out!" Chris exclaimed.

"Let's save the chit-chat and get rid of those things before they reach the city and cause another outbreak," Wesker barked before diving into the woods.

Chris followed, extending his claws. He saw the first rogue and without hesitation, pounced on it and sliced its throat, spraying blood on himself. He took off again, following the gun shots that split the night air. Another rogue attempted to block his way, but it only met the same fate as the first one. What the two didn't know that it attracted the attention of a certain passing BSAA female member. Her car stopped on the shoulder and she reached into the glove compartment for her handgun.

"Probably BOWs that got loose from Umbrella. Dammit," she cursed as she hurried into the woods.

With Wesker and Chris, Wesker's sunglasses had been knocked off during the fight, but the blond fought on, rapidly picking off the rogues that came near him. Chris had finally caught up with him and killed another one that tried to attack Wesker from behind. As two more pounced at them, two gunshots came out of nowhere, both hitting them in the foreheads. The two vampires were a little surprised. A light shined on them and the female figure gasped in horror as her light came upon Wesker, who shielded his eyes a little.

"W-Wesker! You're alive?"

Upon closer inspection, Chris's own eyes widened in shock as he recognized the figure as his partner, Jill Valentine. The brunette-turned-blonde only continued to stare at the Tyrant, her body shaking in fright.

"Well, hello Miss Valentine. Fancy running into you here," Wesker smirked.

Chris gave him a dirty look before approaching Jill. As he came close, Jill got one look at his eyes and screamed. Chris stopped, knowing what she saw. "Jill... listen, I can explain," he said, trying to calm her down.

"... Chris... are you... are you..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the rest of the sentence, but Chris only confirmed her unsaid fears by nodding.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" Chris asked.

Jill took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she spoke. "I was on my way to the BSAA after my week long break when I heard gunshots coming from here. Then, I heard screeching and figured there was BOWs in there, so I followed the noises. But, Chris, what are you doing here with- GAAHH!" she suddenly screamed as a rogue bit her neck from behind!

"JILL NO!" Chris screamed, quickly pulling it off of her and killing it.

Jill fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding neck with both hands. The two rushed to her side as Chris gently took her into his arms. The female's face was contorted in sheer agony as the virus quickly spread through her body.

"Chris, you know what you have to do," Wesker said.

"What if she fights it?" Chris asked fearfully.

Wesker only shook his head. Chris looked down at his bleeding partner before making a decision. Slitting his wrist with his fang, he lowered it to her lips. "Jill, listen. Take this and trust me. I lost you once and dammit, I'm not going to lose you again," he whispered to her.

Jill didn't respond for a minute as she just layed there in his arms. Chris immediately feared the worst, but they were cast away as her lips began sucking on his wrist. She brought his wrist closer with her hands and began drinking his blood. The male brunette vampire smiled in relief as life began coming back to his partner. Finally, he pulled his wrist away and let it heal. Jill looked up at him wearily and gave him a weak smile before her eyes shut. Chris stood up with her in his arms.

"We'll have to take her with us to the lab," Wesker said.

Chris glared at him. "I'll say this only once. If you hurt her in any way like you did back in Africa, I won't hesitate to kill you, whether I need help controlling the virus or not! Got it?" he hissed, eyes flashing dangerously.

Wesker smirked. "As if you could even get your fangs into me, but I'll agree nonetheless. Come along, Lyn's waiting for us," he said before taking flight again.

Chris followed, holding his sleeping partner in his arms. As they flew, he looked down at her. "Hang in there, Jill. I promise you're going to be alright," he softly vowed.

Jill only moaned his name lowly in reply before curling herself up against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair in a soothing gesture before glancing at her neck. It was starting to heal and he heaved another sigh of relief. The two flew into the morning and finally arrived at the huge lab. To those who never entered the building, it looked like an ordinary skyscraper.

"Looks like Miss Lyn has been waiting for us," he heard Wesker say as he pointed down to the front entrance.

Chris looked down at the ground and saw an Asian woman with long, black hair waving them down. She wore a garnet turtleneck sleeveless shirt with black denim jeans and boots with inch high heels. The two vampires landed on the ground and walked towards her.

"Looks like you're better. What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Christopher Redfield, but call me Chris," he replied.

Lyn bowed in reply. "My name is Lyn Hitomi. Wesker's told me about you. You're with the BSAA, right?" she asked with a smirk.

She saw him tense a little and she laughed. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to judge you." Then, she saw Jill and turned serious. "She was bitten, wasn't she?"

Chris nodded. "A rogue got her, but I managed to save her." He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms. "Damn things. I should've seen it," he said.

"Let's get inside and get her checked out," Lyn said before they walked inside.

The main lobby was huge as Chris looked around. People were walking in different directions; some looking at reports, others had worried expressions on their faces as they hurried to their destinations, and a few stopped and expressed their greetings to Lyn, who would return them with a smile or a nod. A couple of them even waved in Wesker's and Chris's directions.

"You seem popular around here," Chris pointed out.

Lyn giggled a little. "Of course. I've been here for awhile. Our hospital wing's just ahead. We use it for those injured on the job or for those who may have been infected," she said before walking ahead.

Chris shifted Jill a little before following. The hospital wing looked like a hospital from the 1900's; both sides of the room were lined with beds, most of them with curtains drawn around them. Nurses and doctors walked about, checking on certain patients. He heard Wesker whistle, snapping him out of his thoughts and headed towards where he and Lyn stood by a bed in a corner on the left side wall.

"Lay her here," Lyn said and Chris did so.

Lyn pulled up a blanket and covered her up to her chest and drew the curtain around them. "You gave her blood, right?" she asked Chris, who nodded in reply. "She'll recover just fine then."

As they turned to leave... Chris's voice stopped them. "I want to stay with her. Ever since STARS, she's been my partner. I felt like I let her down because I let her take that fall out the window back at Spencer's estate. I don't want her waking up alone and not knowing where she is." He looked up at the other two vampires. "I'm staying here. She needs me," he said with finality.

Wesker and Lyn looked at each other for a moment, then at Chris. However, Lyn was smiling again. "I understand. If I didn't know any better..." her smile turned into a mischevious grin. "You love her, don't you?" she asked.

Chris felt his face heat up a little as he turned to the sleeping female, but nodded anyways as he slid a hand into hers. Wesker nodded to Lyn and the two left the room and headed towards her office. With Chris, he took a seat next to Jill, her hand still clutched in his.

"... I'm sorry, Jill. I let you down again. I promised myself that I wouldn't when we got back from Africa. Dammit. Now, you're going to be like me..." he muttered, looking at her sadly.

Later on, Wesker came back to the hospital wing and called Chris out of the room. Once the brunette was with him, Wesker closed the door behind them.

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"... We've got a lead on Kyles," Wesker replied.

"WHAT! Already!" Chris exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

Wesker nodded. "According to Lyn's scouting reports, they believe that Devin is actually here in the US. He's got another shipment of the Kyutetsuki virus with him and he plans to deliver it to another nearby pharmacutical company," he explained.

"What state?" Chris asked, eagerness lacing his voice.

"It's here, but it's futher north near the border. The company has a storage warehouse and that's where their deliveries are placed. She wants us to check it out," Wesker replied.

"How soon does she want us to leave? Like I said, I can't leave Jill here to wake up and have no clue where she's at. Plus, she's going to be like us," Chris pointed out.

"Actually, she wants Miss Valentine to tag along. In three-"

"Mr. Wesker, I'm sorry to interrupt." The two turned to see a nurse standing at the door. "It appears Miss Jill's awake," she said.

"What!" both gasped before heading into the room.

"It took me a week to wake up. How come she's early?" Chris wondered aloud, clearly bewildered.

The two came to Jill's bed, where the blonde was slowly sitting up. Chris rushed to her side and helped her up some. She clutched her head with one hand. "Ugh... my head's pounding and my stomach feels like someone's twisting a knife in it." She suddenly yelped and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Why does my mouth-" she ran her tongue over her teeth, but instead of teeth... "F-Fangs? Wha... what's going on!" she cried.

"Jill, I need you to calm down and listen to me. You feel like that because..." he heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "Remember the reports about a new virus been made in Japan, the Kyutetsuki virus?" Jill nodded slowly at this. "The same virus that's inside me and Wesker, and I really hate to say this, is now inside you." He brought down the right side of his shirt collar, exposing his neck. "Here," he offered.

Jill looked at him with wide eyes as her newly enhanced hearing caught the sound of his pulse. It seemed to tempt her to come closer. Nothing but Chris's heartbeat filled her ears.

_Why am I feeling this way? Why do I keep staring at Chris's neck? And why do I-_

Suddenly, her eyes flashed bright crimson and before Chris could blink her fangs were attached to his jugular. He bit back a scream as he felt his blood being sucked away. Finally, the pain settled and he took deep breaths to calm himself. Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Jill made to pull back, but Chris held her in place.

"It's alright, Jill. Keep going," he spoke softly, stroking her back.

She, indeed, kept going as she felt the pain in her head and stomach starting to vanish.

_So is this what the virus is? It makes me a vampire? That's what kyutetsuki means?_

After a moment, Jill finally pulled away and licked her lips. Chris smiled softly at her before pulling her into an embrace. She threw her arms around him as she began crying into his shoulder. Chris ran a hand through her hair before shooting Wesker a determined look that told him 'Devin's going to die for this!' Wesker nodded, knowing the meaning behind it. The brunette vampire helped Jill to her feet.

"Chris, let's get going. Miss Valentine, we'll explain on the way."


	10. Author's note

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE, LISTEN UP!**

**I'M STUCK BETWEEN KEEPING THE TWO VAMPIRES AT A MUTUAL RESPECT FOR EACH OTHER AND HAVING THEM TOGETHER IN A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP! **

**I DESPERATELY NEED YOUR HELP! WHAT SHOULD I DO? KEEP THEM AS MUTUAL PARTNERS OR SHOULD I TURN THIS INTO A YAOI? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY SO FAR AND I WILL UPDATE IT SOON! **


	11. Author's note 2: final poll

**OK EVERYONE! **

**VOTING IS OFFICALLY OVER. AFTER TALLYING UP THE VOTES, THE FINAL POLL STANDS:**

**YAOI: 11**

**MUTUAL RESPECT: 3**

**I'M SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED THESE TWO VAMPIRES TO RESPECT EACH OTHER IN A WAY, BUT PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. BESIDES, IT'S ABOUT TO GET INTERESTING. *WINK* TO ALL THOSE WHO WANT TO SEE WESKER AND CHRIS TOGETHER, YOUR WISH WILL COME TRUE. **

**ENJOY THE REST OF THE FANFIC!**


	12. Chapter 9: A learning experience

**Ch 10**

**Before I begin the chapter, I want to thank all those who voted whether or not I get Wesker and Chris together in a relationship. You guys really helped me out a lot.**

**Again, I'm sorry for those who wanted to see Wesker and Chris have a respect for each other, but I promise I'll make this as interesting as I possibly can! Please don't give up on this story! Your reviews mean a lot to me! **

**Now that's out of the way, on to the story!**

**Wesker, Chris and newly turned Jill head off to follow the lead to Devin. Will they find him?**

* * *

><p>A learning experience<p>

Jill's car sped down the highway with Chris riding shotgun and Wesker in the backseat. Wesker earlier wanted to fly, but Chris declined, saying 'he wanted to feel normal at least'. (Wesker rolled his eyes at that) So, they decided to take Jill's ride, which was where she left it when she found the boys. Chris and Wesker had explained everything that happened to them so far and the female agent only sat and listened quietly while they spoke. After they were finished, Jill settled into a thoughtful state.

"So, Devin is responsible for the virus in us," she said more like a statement than a question.

Wesker only nodded and Chris added "And we need to stop him. If this virus gets out…" he trailed off, but Jill got the idea.

"It'll be one huge bloodbath," she finished.

Chris nodded and sighed. The ride went quiet again for awhile as Jill continued to drive them towards the warehouse at the edge of the borderline. Halfway there, Jill decided to break the silence again. "Wesker…" she began hesitantly. "… How did you survive? I thought Chris and Sheva killed you."

Wesker smirked at her from the rearview mirror. "That's for another time, my dear," he replied.

She looked ready to reply, but Chris quickly shook his head at her, silently telling her to just drop it for now. He knew it was no use arguing against the blond hybrid.

_He can be a smartass if you try to argue with him. _

Chris caught his eye and he saw the blond vampire's smirk still there and he restrained himself from growling at him. Passing by a slaughterhouse, the smell of blood got to their noses and their reactions varied: Chris's hands clenched in his lap as he tried to fight off his urge, Wesker's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses and Jill felt a slightly painful sensation in her stomach. She pulled over to the side and her hands gripped the wheel as she now panted a little.

"Wh-What's going on with me…? I feel like I've been hit in the stomach," she managed to get out.

"It's your hunger, Jill" Chris began while laying a hand on her shoulder, which was slightly shaking, along with the rest of her body. "… And believe me; it's hard to fight it at times. I know from experience" He turns back towards Wesker, who nodded in return. It was time for them to feed. "Come on. We have to get you calmed down. You're not going to like this, though," he said while he and Wesker got out.

After a few seconds, Jill gets out as well and follows the boys into a field. The smell of blood was getting stronger as they approached the slaughterhouse. Chris stayed near Jill as he saw her struggling to keep herself together so she wouldn't go crazy. She suddenly covered her ears as the thumps of a heart pounded in her eyes. It felt like someone was beating a loud drum in her ears.

"Hang in there, partner," Chris said in a soft, reassuring tone.

"Humans are close by…" Wesker purred, the hunger for their blood laced in his voice.

Jill's head snapped up upon hearing this. "Wesker, if you—"she began to shout, but in a blur of black, the elder vampire's hand was over her mouth, shutting her up.

"I suggest… you hold your tongue, Miss Valentine, before I make **YOU**my next meal, whether you're a fledgling or not," he hissed.

Chris could only glare at him as he watched him remove his hand from Jill's mouth and continued on his way towards the slaughterhouse. Jill's hands clenched into angry fists, her new crimson eyes glowing from her anger. But, the two soon caught up to him and before long, they reached their destination. All three peeked inside to see several humans fast asleep around a table, playing cards strewn across the tabletop. Wesker licked his lips as he smirked again.

"Too perfect…" he chuckled darkly as he slinked inside.

Feeling his hunger coming close to overcoming him, Chris followed him inside, leaving Jill outside to watch them. Ever since she had been saved and turned, she couldn't help but feel scared. Was this the life she was doomed to; a life of blood and killing to survive? She turned away and leaned against the wall as she tried to fight the tears building in her eyes. She had never been this scared in her life ever since the Kijuju incident and Wesker was controlling her. Now that he was back, her fear had doubled over the last few hours. But thank God she had Chris with her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made it far with the virus running through her. This, alone, had calmed her, though only a little. Hearing a few sickening squelches, she snapped out of her thought and turned back towards inside. A feeling of nausea rose up in her, but forced it down when she saw Wesker and her partner, Chris, feeding on two of the guys in the room. What amazed her was that the other two did not wake up from their slumber. Biting her lower lip gently, she goes inside and walks cautiously over to the vampires. Chris was the first to finish his meal and Jill could see blood dripping from his fangs.

Looking up at her, Chris licked his lips and gently laid the now dead guy on the floor. He could almost sense her horror. "Like I said, you were not going to like this, but if we don't feed…" he then sighed. "We'll go crazy and kill anyone without control. I was reminded the hard way a couple of times, but don't ask how. It's a long story," he said.

Jill looked down. To her, it seemed like she had no other choice. Either feed or be forced to feed off her loved ones with no humanity to hold her back. Wesker finished his meal as soon as Chris finished explaining the situation. Making sure the third guy on the right side of the table was still knocked out, he gently kicks his body over to Jill.

"I would suggest you feed, Miss Valentine, before we head out. We can't have you killing either of us or someone else should you go into blood rage," he said in that cold tone of his.

"Wesker—"Chris began to argue. It didn't seem right for the vampire Tyrant to just shove a body to her and tell her to feed.

"Chris, no" Jill interrupted him, not making eye contact with either vampire in the room. Instead, her focus was on the man before her on the floor. For some reason, she WANTED to taste the man's blood. "He's… he's right," she said, though it pained her to say it. She hated admitting when Wesker had a point.

Kneeling down and picking up the man in her arms, she bore her new fangs and jammed them into his jugular before beginning to drink greedily as her hunger took over. Her vampire side was jumping for joy as the rich liquid flowed into her mouth and down her throat. She resisted the urge to sigh in contentment as her hunger was being satisfied.

_So good… it tastes so good…_

Jill gripped the body a little tighter as she dug her fangs deeper into the jugular, wanting more of the sweet nectar of life. It was like getting drunk on alcohol, but without the tipsiness. After a few moments, she finally lets go after draining every last drop of blood in the body. Looking up at them now, she says in a low tone, traces of hunger still there. "… I want more." It sent chills down Chris and (though he wouldn't admit it) Wesker's spines.

"You'll get more, Miss Valentine. Right now, you need to control yourself. You don't want to end up like those rogues out in the woods, now do you?" Wesker replied after composing himself.

Jill dropped the body and licked her lips clean of the blood before letting out a sigh once she was fully calm. Chris came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it reassuringly. "It's going to be ok, Jill. I won't leave you in your time of need," he said in a gentle tone.

The female fledgling smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Chris," she replied.

Wesker cleared his throat. "If you two are done, may we get moving? I believe we have a mission to complete," he said in a tone of annoyance. With that, he left the slaughterhouse.

The female vampire growled at him, but Chris sighed and shook his head.

_There he goes again…_

They trekked across the field again. Suddenly, three rogues jumped out of the tall stalks and darted at the three vampires. Wesker and Chris let out battle screeches before extending their claws and lashed out. Jill takes out her Berretta and starts firing while dodging the ones that tried to attack her. She noticed that her movements were smoother than she was when she was human. It was as if her instincts were guiding her during the fight. It was frightening, but amazing at the same time. With the boys, they were already almost finished with their batch of attackers. Chris and Wesker yelled as both each impaled their left hands through the rogue that was attacking each of them. As Chris turned to kill another, he heard Wesker shout "WATCH OUT!" and before he knew it, he was yanked out of the way as a grenade was released, followed by an explosion.

Thankfully, Jill heard the warning and got out of the way. Wesker had his arms wrapped protectively around Chris to shield him from the blast. When the dust settled, the remaining rogues were reduced to nothing. The boys looked up and saw the position they were in. He didn't know it, but a blush crept up on the brunette's cheeks as their faces were mere inches from each other. Wesker smirked as he watched Chris blush and chuckled. A perplexed look came across Chris's face.

'What's so funny?" he asked.

Wesker chuckled again and shook his head as he got off of Chris. "Oh, nothing," he replied coyly as he offered a hand to him.

This surprised Chris again as he took it and was helped to his feet. Jill came running over. "Are you guys ok?" she asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah. But, who released the grenade? Wesker?" Chris replied as he looked to the blond vampire, who shook his head.

"It was not I who did it," he said before closing his eyes and sniffing the air. He suddenly smirked. "… Lyn."

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like the vampires got saved. I'm so sorry about not posting an update. I just been so busy trying to get ready for college and setting up for classes and dealing with family and vacations. It's been hectic on me and now I'm back on track! Again, sorry if I didn't update sooner! But I have NOT given up on this fanfic! :D <strong>


End file.
